Those Few days
by zinthafan
Summary: Right after New Moon, Edward decides to leave Bella once more after seeing her crying. Somehow or another, Bella and him get back together only to have Victoria, and a mystery partner, hot on their trail.
1. Chapter 1

**Memo**: This is for people who have read New Moon- I'm obsessed with it and have like read it twice and the last hundred pages like ten times in like the first two days I've had it….it's reeeeeeeally good for those people who haven't read it……and they can buy it on amazon or go to and u can get a connection to buy it from there……(I asked so many people how they had gotten to read the book and I never got a reply so I just put this over here)

**Note: This **might be a depressing story

**Disclaimer: **I can't claim Stephenie Meyer's work after New Moon………

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Bella's View**

The happiness had overwhelmed me. Over waiting for so many endless months…Edward was finally there. My friends slowly had began to re-approach me seeing my brighter mood. I just about cried at that.

I had been waiting so long for him- hour after hour- and that when I saw him (which was just about all the time now) I just about cried with happiness. It seemed to unreal. Especially the part where I had figured out that he loved me.

I didn't know how all of this would turn out, but only hoped for the best. With him there, I never listened to my own thoughts. And he was here. Now he was always here.

I giggled in relief as I felt his hand rub against my shoulder.

"What are you laughing about?" Edward asked me.

"Nothing," I replied curtly.

"It has to be something," he continued. "You always seem to be doing just that."

"I'm just happy you're here is all," I told him. And it was true, I was happy.

"Bella I love you," he said. "You know that's true, right?"

"Right," I told him.

"And I would never leave you."

Perhaps.

"Right," I told him.

"Then marry me already," he said handing me a dandelion from the field.

"Edward," I groaned, "We've already been over this. To be getting married this early is a waste. Isn't it _enough _that I want to die and spend the rest of my life with you, without you having to be obsessed with this whole marriage ordeal which I take absolutely no interest whatsoever in- now at least."

"But," he fought after wincing slightly by my words, "when we came here the first time you were the one who suggested marriage first. And I said no- but now you've already convinced my Carlisle and everyone else- excluding me of course- that you should be changed. And now I don't have the problem of breaking your head anymore by mistake- yet."

"My words were, if I remember correctly," I told him, "'that maybe we…someday'. _Someday _being the key word there Edward. Why do you keep bringing this up?"

He was silent for a moment. A long moment.

"What?"

"Nothing," he told me. I turned around to face him.

"Tell me," I ordered.

"Nothing," he repeated.

"You lie to me and I'll…" I hesitated, not sure of what to say that would truly threaten him.

"You'll what?" he said, smiling with a bemused look hidden deep in his eyes.

"Tell Emmet," I pronounced.

He laughed.

"Fine," he said hesitantly. "If you really want to know then you'll have to accept my proposal."

"You're impossible," I groaned. "Okay. I will then. Now tell me."

"What?" he asked, flabbergasted. "Are you finally giving in."

"Sure. I will in ten years. But you have to tell me now."

"I should tell you in ten years then?" he asked, smiling crookedly. I turned my head to the side to stop from gasping right there.

"Just tell me now Edward or I'll get Emmet to hit you, which you know he probably might do for me." And that was true, Emmet was acting like even more of a big brother to me now that he _was _actually going to be my big brother or whatever, in reality.

"Okay fine then. But I'm taking your word for ten years at absolute maximum. What I was thinking was that what would your Mom think, after all since your so concerned with what she's going to think of two supposed eighteen years olds getting married, then them living together for ten years. Think of what _Charlie _would say to that, after all how much he's opposed to anything besides more than holding hands- and going on the occasional date. I never did tell you what he sometimes thought at the fact of you having sleep overs with Alice, did I?"

"Ohmigod Edward," I exclaimed, my eyes widening in shock, "Your totally right. We _should _get married then, before my graduation. And I knew the last part anyway. He always did ask what I did at Alice's house. But I'm serious…" I trailed off.

"I had a feeling I shouldn't have brought that up," he grimaced. "Bella- you really should wait just a bit longer to change. You have no _idea _what your giving up. I know what you make think Bella, but you'll regret this someday. Rosalie regrets this more than you'll ever know. Same with Emmet sometimes. I'm not worth it Bella," he whispered.

I turned to face him. His eyes were one of the softest shades of golden I had seen in a bit. "You're worth it enough that I would jump off a cliff, nearly drowning myself if Jacob-" he winced at the word-"hadn't have saved me- just to hear your voice," I pointed out.

"Which your going to swear to me that you'll never do again."

"Only if you swear to me that you'll never lie again- to me anyway," I replied.

"Bella- if you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me, you better get used to me lying. Isn't that what marriages revolve around?"

"Fine. Then when your hunting I'll go the cliff again- by myself- without Jacob or any possible rescuer there. Happy?" I glared at him when he laughed. "Which brings me to my next point," I continued, "I guess your right and since graduation is only about a few weeks away we can get married now. And you can go get your car and I can be living with you within three days."

"Seven," he pointed out. "I'm going hunting soon."

At his words, I didn't let me relief show.

"Whatever," I said. "You just came back a few days ago- but I do guess you need to prepare and so I'll let that go for now. And where do you want to get married?"

"Scotland?"

"Ha ha," I replied.

"But that was the first Gretna Green- or first place you could get married without any legal contract bindings. Besides, where else could _I _go?"

"You want to get married at midnight then- at Vegas?"

"Bella," he started, "don't you want a big wedding or something? Isn't that what most girls want? Isn't that what they plan out from when they're _three?" _

"I think your forgetting I'm not like most girls-"

"Thankfully," he cut in.

"Yeah okay. And my Mom ran away from Charlie, so soon after they were married- I _saw _how Charlie was like for those so many years. He _still _refuses to date, and my Mom started dating again not so long ago- and got remarried. And divorced parent's kids by the way never rush for a marriage," I babbled. "So I'm _not _planning for _that _of all things. I am planning however for-"

I stopped then. He had started laughing. And it was hurting my ears.

"Continue," he chuckled.

"Shut up."

"Okay." And then he immediately stopped. I couldn't help rolling me eyes. I didn't want to let him know however that even his grave impression- simply by looking at him gave me flutters in my stomach.

"We can get married then. Las Vegas will do just fine. I just have to make sure that Charlie trusts me enough- thank God he trusted me enough to not check up every twenty five minutes from work. Which we are just fortunate for," I said, plucking the petal things of the dandelion slowly. "because he had work."

"And you ditched school."

"I don't think you even need to _graduate _to enter Community College Edward. And so I don't care."

"Go to Washington University then," he said. "It's a great school. You know I could make it to Seattle and back within an hour."

"You know," I said, "when we get married-" I noticed he smiled at the word- "you're going to have to start driving slower. Now I'll be able to smack you as well- as you pointed out how lying was the basis of a relationship- and for the lady it's the hitting. All righty?"

His response was that he just laughed. I'd smack him there- but I knew it wouldn't even cause him swat an eye- and would just make him laugh even harder.

"Bella, you know in about 2 hours I'm going to start my weekend. And we should probably get you home by now."

"Okay," I said, and then smiled at him. "But we're doing that running thing again."

"You want to run?" he asked, grinning in response.

"No. You run. I create a burden on your back."

He laughed. And before I knew it, I was on his back, and within moments at my truck. And then before I knew it, I was home. Apparently not thinking gives people some time.

"Hurry," I lied to him as he was about to leave.

"Will do," he replied, his voice slightly suspicious. I was starting to turn my brain back on.

He started to turn and walk away- at human pace.

"Wait," I shrieked, running after him. He stopped. "You're my boyfriend, and your leaving and your supposed to kiss me on the front porch," I gasped.

And then I found myself on the front porch, with him smiling his crooked smile at me. And then he kissed me. And being the good girl I was, I stood still for about a whole entire second or two. And in the five seconds that passed that, he had pulled away.

"Bella," he warned, teasingly. "Wait a week. Love you." And then he was really gone.

And then I turned the knob and went inside. Charlie, I knew, wouldn't be home for about one more hour. Edward, I knew was gone. And I was relieved.

And that's when I let it take over me.

Everything I had kept inside.

Hadn't let him, nor for that matter- anyone see.

There was only so much I could handle- and this was way beyond my reach.

That very second I fell down against the door, sobbing effortlessly. I was pulling my hair, restless, trying to control my screaming. There was not much I could live up to. This happiness was new to me, this sudden fulfillment of something I had always thought I wanted. To be with Romeo or Darcy were only dreams with no means to become reality. _This _however, was _very _much a dream, with _every _mean to become reality.

It was what I always thought I wanted, but now that I had it- it was taking over me.

I was _too _happy, and I was sad. I was sad for all that life had given me and I hadn't made much of it. Sad that I would have to leave my family behind, even though I knew it had to be done. The tears that came only made me want to hit myself repeatedly, for this was stupid; I was acting stupid.

But this was what I had been waiting for. Those few days when Edward was gone, and I could truly realize god knows what. All I knew was that I needed to cry.

After so many months of him gone, this was _too _much. After avoiding everything that reminded me of him, even remotely, it had torn me up. It had been hard enough to create a façade to hide behind when I came to Forks. I could not just forget the crying I had done in the early days when I got here. That was crying because I was pretty much miserable in an awful looking town, and now it was crying because I was _happy. _Because life had given me far more than I had ever deserved, ever earned up to.

After month after month after month, I had still screamed and threw fits after he left me. And then I was at a moot point, doing stunts that reminded me of his name. And finally recovering, with Jake at my side.

It was good he had almost forgiven me. Almost being the key word.

I knew that this should have made a bit happier, but it just made me cry harder. I was leaving _so _much behind, for something even more. Edward was all in my life that was worth anything now. And always would be.

I didn't think I was ready though, for the happiness at least.

And that was the thing, I was happy- and that's what the tears were for.

Edward though, who I didn't know at the time was watching- thought differently. He thought those were tears of disgust towards him. He had misinterpreted, and had believed I didn't want him anymore. I didn't know he was going to leave. Again.

**NOTE: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Oh yeah, and Stephenie Meyer finished Eclipse and it's in its second stage of being edited. And we can look forward to reading it next fall, 2007. Now go Review. **


	2. I saw

**Memo: Thank you for the reviews! I'm hoping to add a lot of plot twists on this in the next few chapters (in which I have no idea about when they'll be coming out just to let you know, but hopefully soon)**

**Disclaimer: I'm posting this on a website calledHello?- I don't think I really even _need _a disclaimer...**

**-Edward's View-**

I had watched Bella endlessly for the next couple of days. I had lied to her about hunting- even though I really did have to go. I got Emmet to bring me some Mountain Lion blood- a few gallons to rinse off any craving of blood I might have when doing Bella's transformation or so.

I had lied to her only because though I wanted to know what she did when I was gone, and what she was planning on doing for our wedding. I hated surprised even more than her, and so I had decided to stay- just for the fun of it. To tease her about it later.

But the opposite effect had taken toll. Whenever she was alone- she would cry endlessly. Somewhat cry actually, for she would look weak and pale and miserable. She sometimes would throw things. And whenever she would look at the picture of us together- the one taken not long after her birthday- a time I more than preferred to forget- she would seem to lose it again- just when everything for her seemed to be in control.

Whenever Charlie came by- or when it was close- or when his phone call came- she immediately fixed herself back up- her mood radiant and glum, as though nothing had been happening in all those hours for her alone at the house.

Charlie never suspected anything. _I _never suspected anything.

I saw in her sleep how she would mumble things such as "Edward, go away," and then would whisper, "please," at the end of it. But she knew I wasn't there- at least I hoped that.

I wondered if she did that every time I wasn't there. I had always been curious to what she was doing when I wasn't there. And I guess now I knew.

And then, soon to the time that she would be expecting my arrival did I remember something. Her precious _Jacob Black. _

I knew why she was wondering about why I had restrained her from going to him- even when his mood had calmed down.

Because I knew Bella loved him.

And that's what I told her.

I decided to leave her a note- telling her why I left. Why it was for the best, and that I would come back- although I was not sure about that myself. It would by far be the best thing for her. Bella would be happy that I left, I knew. She didn't someone coming after so many months and intruding on her life, corrupting it once again.

I had resolved that I would probably come back. Perhaps.

I just had to convince myself that Bella loved _me, more _than she loved _Jacob Black. _

Her Jacob Black's memories seemed to know that Bella loved him. She had told him so herself. She had told him that to just give her a bit more of time and they could be something _more _than just friends. She had told him that she just needed more time.

And he had given it to her.

I saw how he controlled his emotions around her- to such an extent that I knew would be impossible for such a youngling.

I saw how he loved her. I saw how she loved him- completely. I remembered her trusting eyes when I had restrained her, and knew that even _I _had never seen those eyes before. _I _who was supposedly going to damn her for the rest of her eternal damnation or so she supposed.

_I _had _never _seen Bella look that way towards me. It was something similar to that, sure, but this time- even she knew it- although she wouldn't admit it.

And I knew the reason why she cried, for hour after hour when no one was around- how quickly she could fix herself up in minutes to make her voice sound bored and miserable whenever Charlie called- to excited and perky whenever her friend Jessica or Angela bothered to call. I knew she was that way with me.

That was the reason, I bargained, why I had never realized how miserable she was exactly. And I knew she was- she _hated _being with me. More than ever.

I understood why she had objected to the marriage. She loved me- in some ways. In some ways, I had told her that I loved her when I was leaving. She hated me in other ways- the ways I hated her when I had first seen her.

I was making her miserable I knew, to sum it all up. She was miserable with me, and probably would be for the next thousand or ever-lasting millenia.

I knew I had to leave.

I left the note on her bed.

-**Bella's View-**

I could _not _believe it. It was finally happening!

I was going to be with Edward for the rest of my life...and Renee could do absolutely _nothing _about that.

It was after seeing what had happened to Renee and Charlie for those years that I was growing up that really tolled any effect on me, for I could see what was happening to them as the years went bye- how Charlie seemed wary to see me whenever I came- and how Renee reacted as soon as she saw Charlie- or me coming _back _from Charlie's.

It had made her so sad. And so I had grown up listening to speeches of why _never_ to get married, no matter how hopelessly in love you are- before your thirty.

She had told me that all young girls were the same, thinking they'd do _anything _for the guy, and the same vice versa- but the guy was _never _that way. She showed me, no matter how much she loved my Dad- and still loved him, that he obviously didn't feel the same way about her since he wasn't willing to move away from one damn _city _to be with her. No matter what the cost was.

But what my Mom hated more than early marriages- were when people _lived _together. I had heard many speeches of that while I was growing up. _Never _live before marriage. _Never _get married young. But most importantly, _never _have kids, until your _thirty, _not a _day _younger.

Or you'll end up poor and miserable.

I hadn't gotten around to telling Edward that. I was planning on it- like I was planning on a lot of things. Especially what I was doing now, that he was away. What I had been doing for the past couple of weeks whenever I was alone.

I was _happy. _For _once _in my life- I was _more than happy. Better than I'd ever been before. _

And that was all thanks to him.

I had been planning on telling him that when he came back. How no other guy could _ever _make me so happy, no matter _what _he did- no one could ever make me as incomparisingly happy as I was with Edward. Ever.

It was then that I went into my room, happy and befuddled after eating three syrupy waffles that I found a note on my bed. Curious, I picked it up.

_Bella, _it read,

_I guess I have wedding jitters. I'm going to be gone for a bit while longer. Don't let Carlisle change you yet- believe me- I'm still planning on doing that myself, only I don't know how I can control myself. It won't be long- not more than a few weeks. Happy graduating highschool Bella, and have fun with Jake while I'm gone. _

_Always love you,_

_Edward._

I hadn't seen anything funny on the note, but when I read the last lines, something didn't feel right. Like I was having the epiphany all over again.

_Have fun with Jake, _he had written. _Always love you, _he had finished.

No mention of any after graduation party fun with Jessica or Angela- who I'd gotten relatively close to recently. But with _Jake, _and even the loose term of the name he had used struck me. _Have fun with Jake, _it had read.

He had usually just called him the werewolf- no matter how much I disapproved. Then I focused on the last line-_Always love you, _it had read.

I knew that it shouldn't have struck me, but the Jake part certainly had,and for some reason this was even more striking to me.

Why would he say _always love you?_

Why couldn't he come and say it to my face, and _then _leave?

What about the certain wedding jitters which I knew he would certainly _never _have?

Why would he ask me to _believe him- _when I already did?

Why did he suggest that in the _first _place?

And _why _had he wished me a happy graduation, when it wasn't till over a _week _away?

And then I understood. Things had been a bit different with him whenever I mentioned Jake. Talked about Jake. Called Jake, which he knew I did.

He always reacted the same.

Tense.

Protective.

Defensive.

Annoyed.

_All the characteristics amounting to jealousy, I realized. _

I had just realized that Edward, wherever Jake was concerned seemed to be _jealous. _Of all things, to be _jealous _of Jake.

And then I realized the next part. About _why _he was.

Whenever Jake was there, he could read Jake's memories. He would know what I had told Jake, about giving me just a little more time and we could be something more than _just _friends.

Edward knew, I realized.

He knew that I loved Jake, about what I had said. But he also knew that I loved him even more than that- more than I could _ever _love Jake.

Then why would he leave?

Why was I doing this? I wondered. Being so over cautious. Maybe my hope for Edward had arrived in suspicion. "Some type of suspicion," I muttered.

It was then that I saw the arrow on the end of the note- telling me to turn it around and that it continued.

_I saw._

And that was it. It was with those two words that my epiphany was complete. That I finally realized what this all meant. That my suspicions were true, and actually did lead up to something.

He was leaving.

And he was trying to convince himself to come back.

Although he didn't believe he would.

He thought that I had moved on.

He thought I didn't love him.

'Oh god," I choked.

I was then that Charlie stepped into my room. This time, however, I couldn't compose my face.

**NOTE: PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW...**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHATSOEVER WHAT PEOPLE WILL MAKE OF THIS..**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I HONESTLY HOPE THAT THIS UPDATE WAS FAST ENOUGH, FOR A NEW STORY ANYWAY, AND I SINCERELY HOPE THAT YOU WILL REVIEW!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Priorities

**MEMO: OHMIGOD! THANK you guys for ALL the reviews- I wasn't sure of what the last chapter would sound like, because there really wasn't that much action in it, I know- I'm better at displaying I guess, long lists of feelings- and so to sum it up, Edward left her because he believes she doesn't love him, and she's torn apart and doesn't understand what happened----I'm not sure of what you guys are going to make of this chapter, since it's going to still be more feelings, but the next chapter after this is definitely going to be different…**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer creates ideas, and I'm just extending her ideas…**

**Bella's View-!**

Everything went really fast at first. When Charlie had stepped into my room, and seen me- I could only presume I must have looked really bad. Really bad within only a few moments, I suppose.

Whatever it was, Charlie had come over to me and taken the note from my hands. He had read it, and before I knew it, I was on the couch in the sofa with Renee sitting next to me, hugging me to her chest.

Apparently Phil was coming to Vancouver for some tournament I couldn't care less about- a tournament I had really never heard of before, and I assume that Renee had just made it up in order to come here. She was here the next day actually.

The day I really didn't want to talk about anymore.

She came up to me, and excused Charlie, telling him to leave her alone with her daughter who she hadn't seen in so many days.

And so that's where I was.

"Bella," she began. "I know that things have been pretty great with your boyfriend and all- but I believe that this is not that good of an idea- this marriage thing. He's already _left _you Bella, disappeared without a trace, leaving you alone for the longest of times. If he could only read my mind, and KNOW what had happened to you Bella- then perhaps he'd understand. He-" but I had stopped listening at that point. Whatever she was saying while mussing my hair, kissing me on the forehead was not interesting whatsoever. And then I heard Charlie's name.

Some separation in what I had no idea what happened- never was told the basic fine points which I had tried to bring up with my years living with her, and sometimes even beach trips with Charlie a few years ago- and yet they were both reluctant what to say- not telling me anything except that my mother was sick of Forks, and wanted to move to a rainless arena in which she wouldn't get unpleasant memories of my father.

And I had never believed it. They both had said the same lines, said it in the same speed and rate…like it was rehearsed continuously. And now, I realized- I would get to hear the actual story. So I listened.

"The thing we never told you Bella," she was whispering now, "is why your father and I separated, and why I took you with me. I guess your old enough now. Just don't tell Charlie what I said.

"It's all about _priorities _Sweetie, do you understand that?" She waited, till I nodded. "I loved Charlie more than you can ever imagine-" I looked up to see her looking at the wall, probably remembering some old memory, I imagined. "And I thought he loved me just as well- and so we went to Vegas, and got married- and had you. I regret the marriage more than anything Bella, and sometimes, because of what your father did, when you were still young- I regretted having you." She looked over to see my face at the reaction of her words, and then sighed. I hadn't changed my facial expressions whatsoever- and had gone back to the prehistoric times when Edward had first left me.

"Bella," she whimpered, shaking me. "Pay attention for once in your life. Don't be like this."

I nodded once. She took it as the reason to keep on going with her tale.

"So what happened is that I left him, with you. He might have loved me Bella, might even have loved you…perhaps that's why he still doesn't date and supported me when I got married to Phil, but you don't _understand _it. He knew how miserable I was, to sum it up- living here. I always told him that Forks would make you a depressed child just as well, and he had argued, saying it was ridiculous because we all grew up together and were fairly close. And then there was me Bella, his wife- the supposed love of his life, and till death we part. I told him I wanted to leave, I gave him so many warnings, said it out in the _open _for God's sake- and yet he still refused. He let me leave Bella, with you- he didn't even _have _a job at that time, there was nothing we were leaving behind. His _mother _even supported me- and yet he let me leave.

"And he never came back. He said he wanted me to move back with him, but under no circumstance would he leave Forks- not even for you Bella, not even for you. He had no friends here either- Billy and Harry Clearwater he didn't even know well, and then besides them, he still had nothing.

"I never understood it. He had nothing in this city, and then _why **did **_he stay? What was here for him? It's all about priorities Bella, with men it's always about that. But especially with you father- with your supposed fiancé I presume now- they don't ha-"

"No,' I whispered, stopping her in mid sentence. "Edward-" I winced, "isn't like that. He's not your Charlie Mom."

"Yes he is Bella," she nodded her head impatiently, letting me go slightly- "all men-"

"When Alice had told him that I had jumped from some cliff-" I said, watching her expression carefully, and making out my words slowly- "he had immediately jumped on that train himself. When I left for those three days, after Harry's death- I saved him only minutely from death. He swore to me Mom, he swore to me-"

But this time she stopped me. "Don't be ridiculous Bella. If this boy was serious about death, you wouldn't have been able to save him. Don't kid yourself Sweetie. Men aren't like that."

"You don't even know the whole story," I retorted angrily, pushing her aside and getting up and off the couch.

"Then tell me," she demanded, her voice sharp and cold- a tone of strictness I had never heard before.

"I can't," I whispered, and started to leave the room.

"You think Charlie was my _everything _Bella," she demanded, stopping me cold in my tracks. "Do you think he ever even _cared _about me, even for a remote _second? _What about _you _then Bella, do you think Charlie cares for you- even a tiny bit?"

"Stop it Mom," I said, my voice now as hard and cold as her own.

"No,' she screeched, "you stop it. I know what your fiancé-" she spat out the word- "thinks. He thinks that what he's doing is best, because he thinks that your in love with someone else Bella, _not _him. Your father-" she spat out the word again-"thinks the same thing. You think it's so easy now don't you Bella- you think-"

"You're right," I admitted, turning around. "Edward believes I'm in love with someone else. That's why he left- and he'll be back," I said, my voice firm and as strong as I could manage.

"Then why don't you believe it Bella?" she whispered. "Why don't you?"

"I don't know," I murmured, keeping my head low. "I don't."

"I thought the same thing about Charlie- that he'd come running after me, I didn't wait for a week Bella- which is seven days too much- instead I waited for over 12 years. I waited for over 12 years for him to come around, and he never did. You believe in this Edward, who I know loves you, but not enough Bella. Not enough. If he had loved you enough-" her voice growing stronger with every word, "then he would believe that you loved him just as well- he would _know _that. He would understand, and he would _not _believe that you were in love with someone else. He wouldn't. Marriage sweetie, is all about Priorities- and you apparently aren't his number one. He doesn't _understand _you- and he"-

"You're right," I said, my voice growing numb. The third defeat I had admitted to her. I _didn't _believe that he was coming back. That he was _ever _coming back. I didn't believe that he loved me that much anymore, my epiphany growing weaker to a point of nothing with every moment.

I had always depended on Charlie, I supposed as the strong one- the male model of the type of man I would love, who would be in love so much that he would do anything, not even _look _at other woman. I had supposed him as so strong, and yet I guess I now knew his priorities.

Edward's promise that he made me take when he had left meant nothing now, Charlie didn't need any taking care of- my Mom had apparently worked on this hate all her life, it's wrath still as effective 16 years later, and I guess those were the memories she had forgotten, that had kept her whole- which were the reason I had to take care of her so many times. There was so much in this life that I didn't understand. That I didn't _want _to.

And now Edward was one of those.

He might have _believed _for a certain while that he actually did love me, but apparently his believe system was all wrong. He didn't…love me that is.

And so now there was no obligation that I was supposed to represent. Except for Jake, I suppose.

He was the only thing now.

As I went over to the key chain holder to get my keys- I saw Charlie staring from me at the stairways, he obviously had been listening.

"Where are you going Bella," his voice coming out strangled.

"Jake's," I responded, without the remote interest in whatever Charlie wanted or thought of now. He probably didn't even remember my grounding with everything Renee had brought up.

"Bye then," he said.

"Good bye."

I was out of the driveway by that time, and found myself in Billy's house. Jake was working on a car, out in the back- and seemed to be in heavy concentration. He obviously hadn't heard my engine.

"Jake," I called, making my voice hard and heavy- trying to make him snap out of whatever trance he was in.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice strained- and looking at his eyes, only a few feet away from me, confused to why I was there. "I thought you were grounded," he trailed off. "Unless…you never were," he hit in mark retaliation.

"I am," I assured him, my voice lighter now. "I had to do something though."

"What?" he mumbled, still confused.

"I love you Jake," I said, snapping him out of whatever reality he was in at the current moment.

His eyes narrowed. "Stop kidding around Bella," he warned, his tone light.

"That's the thing Jake- this time I'm not."

And so I closed the gap in between us, grabbed him toward me, and kissed him.

This wasn't a controlled kiss, and I could go as deep as I wanted to.

He pulled apart then, and said, "I love you Isabella Swan," and I smiled knowingly.

"I know."

And then I pulled him back.

Edward wasn't coming back, and so now I knew that this was fine. There was nothing he could do about it. I was in love with Jacob Black, he was in love with me- and he could give me what I wanted.

I also knew, that if I did this enough- Alice would see.

And Edward would come.

**Alice's View-**

I had been talking with Edward, telling him how stupid of a decision he had made, when the vision hit me.

"_I love you Jake," Bella said. _

"_Stop kidding around."_

"_That's the thing Jake- this time I'm not."_

_And then she closed the gap in between them, and kissed him- both declaring their love for each other. _

_Bella just smiling and closing in the kiss yet again. _

And Edward saw it. He had seen what I had seen.

"Edward…" I mumbled, confused. "I'm so _sorry _you had-"

But he stopped me.

"It's for the best Alice," he mumbled.

"It's for the best."

**Note: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS! SERIOUSLY!**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING, AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW **

**THE NEXT POST MIGHT NOT BE OUT FOR A WEEK OR SO- REVIEW!**


	4. Waiting

**MEMO: OHMIGOSH! This, I think, is definitely the most successful out of my three stories (all Twilight any ways). I want to thank you guys for this _so _much. The others weren't that big of a hit until quite a few chapters got out, and this one is the sole exception to that since it was a hit from the beginning! I'm not sure what you guys are going to make of this chapter though, since come fourth chapter- people start not reading it anymore and the number of hits goes down by over half…which is not really that good. I'm hoping this is an exception to that as well…I have no idea, in advance- where this story is going that much. I'm going to try promise a bit more action though…**

**Disclaimer: Forget it. **

**Bella's View**

" _Bye Jake," _I purred, closing our kiss with a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you Bella," he cried after me, disgustingly sick and breathless after our kiss…

I just giggled in response, turned my head and repeated the words I had said so often now…"I love you too Jake," I cried while walking away. _I love you NOT Jake, _I repeated in my head. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him…yet.

Charlie was so pleased with me being with Jake, it provided more fishing opportunities for him- taking his mind off what Mom had said, and he was happy that I had finally got it through my quote on quote _"think head" _that that boy had never been good for me.

Charlie was _thrilled _with this progress I had made with Jake. He was such an idiot.

I felt bad for using Jake, kissing him passionately whenever I saw him, going into stories of how I loved him and how wrong I was about it earlier, and splitting up with Edward had made me realize it…how I knew I could never get back with Edward now, even if he showed up at my doorknob.

That part was one of the biggest lies in my life.

I was hoping, more than _anything, _that Alice would see this, Edward would read this, and he would come. Congratulate me for moving on…being the idiot that he, and all men seemed to be- believing only what he saw, never bothering to investigate the facts.

Renee, taken by my sudden new interest seemed to be bewildered. She had forgotten about her sudden hate towards Charlie all together, and instead spent the time scorning me since she didn't like this one bit, being some body's fiancé one day…in another relationship the next. She believed there should be some waiting period, and if I threw myself around like this, I would get through freshman year by dating at least every other male student on campus at least twice…including seniors, juniors and what nots…

She was being ridiculous though, as I laughed to myself. There was only one person, I knew, that I could ever be with. Of course that person might have been Jake, had I not seen Edward- and fallen _so _in love, but Jake could only be a friend…perhaps in a previous life, I thought- I knew I would have no after life. Counted on it, at least. _He'll see, _I thought to myself, _and then he'll come. And then he'll get to live up to his promise. _

I _had _to talk to Edward, that was all my mind would tell me to do. I just _had _to. I had to see him, confront him, tell him the truth that I _was _crying for him, but only because I was happy…and somehow convince him.

I didn't know how to though, even if he saw everything I had displayed with Jake, he might not believe it- probably wouldn't believe it because of that no matter what I managed to accomplish. It was getting me depressed.

I _knew _I should have been mad at him, for spying on me- not confronting me…leaving me. With only a note as well…a note with false promises after he'd already planned to leave me all together.

At night, or whenever I was with Jake, I could find myself re-reading his words in my mind…_Always love you. Have fun with Jake. Happy graduating…_

And now, I realized- I _was _having fun with Jake. I had never used someone before…Happy graduating was tomorrow. But now it was the _always love you _part that caught my attention. What was this _always love you _that he had written?

I doubted that he could have meant it now…if he had- then why did he leave? Why did he believe that I was in love with someone else…why did he lie, of all things, again? Renee's words were actually beginning to sink in, slowly, but still sinking. Her conversation, one part in particular was coming back to me…haunting me.

_No,' she had screeched, "you stop it. I know what your fiancé-" she had spat out the word- "thinks. He thinks that what he's doing is best, because he thinks that your in love with someone else Bella, not him. Your father-" she had spat out that word again-"thinks the same thing. You think it's so easy now don't you Bella- you think-"_

"_You're right," I had admitted to her, turning around. "Edward believes I'm in love with someone else. That's why he left- and he'll be back," I said, my voice firm and as strong as I could manage at that time. I didn't think I could make the same voice again however…not with those words. _

"_Then why don't you believe it Bella?" she had whispered to me. "Why don't you?"_

"_I don't know," I then murmured, keeping my head low. "I don't."_

"_I thought the same thing about Charlie- that he'd come running after me, I didn't wait for a week Bella- which is seven days too much- instead I waited for over 12 years. I waited for over 12 years for him to come around, and he never did. You believe in this Edward, who I know loves you, but not enough Bella. Not enough. If he had loved you enough-" her voice growing stronger with every word, "then he would believe that you loved him just as well- he would know that. He would understand, and he would not believe that you were in love with someone else. He wouldn't. Marriage sweetie, is all about Priorities- and you apparently aren't his number one. He doesn't understand you- and he"-_

"Doesn't love me…" I now finished. He might not love me, not anymore…not back then, not ever. But I couldn't live on that part now. That was reserved for tomorrow.

Apparently my face, my eyes, the level of my chin had told her enough that I didn't believe my own words…when I had been trying so hard to convince myself. And now here I was, still trying.

Seven days would be finished tomorrow, and then her words would be complete. I would wait for him, I decided, just one more day.

I was at home now, in my room- alone.

I just had to wait one more day I knew, and if Edward didn't come…then I knew the same thing would happen to me again, perhaps…but this time not the quite so holding myself together thing…I couldn't do that.

My epiphany had dissolved to a complete obliteration…to a mere nothing. I didn't believe he loved me now, not at the current moment…Renee's words had done their job…she _really _should have written a book on this…

I suddenly broke away from my semi-consciouss when I heard the door snap open and shut. Charlie was home. I suddenly looked outside at that point, and realized I should have been asleep. It was twilight. Supposedly Edward's safest time of day…

Tomorrow was graduation- a day that I would have to get up early to prepare. A day that I would count down the minutes to…the hours slowly ticking in my mind. Before I knew it, it was morning.

I had fallen asleep, dreamless all together. I realized, when I woke up- that I was exhausted. The exhilaration that today's courses would take on me would probably depend the rest of my life.

After I had gotten up from bed, gotten showered, changed and ready…it was 8 a.m. Graduation was at 9. I realized that I had to go…breakfast could wait.

"Hey Bella," Mike said, as I pulled into the parking lot next to his car. "You're late."

"As are you," I replied, laughing. "Where's Jess?" I asked him.

"Late."

We both laughed together then.

"Seriously?" I asked. Jess was a good student, I was surprised that she would be late on a day like this…especially since she'd been talking about it nonstop for weeks, as was I. She was going to Washington State apparently, and was going to move to Seattle for it. Angela, apparently, had decided that she was a winter girl and was moving to Michigan to go to U of M- one of the best colleges in the country. Mike had no set plans- yet. He was planning on staying here…running the shop apparently. He didn't need college, and like me…honestly couldn't afford it that much…

"Cullen," he asked me then, abruptly. "Where's he? Doesn't he usually pick you up?"

"_Mike," _I snapped. "Enough is enough." I had no idea how Edward had ever thought that I could be with him…although I did like his determinity (not a word, I know).

They were all leaving this area…I was the only one of them without a set plan. I was still waiting for my knight to arrive.

The assembly had began early, only Jessica late. Apparently, when she had gotten there, she explained how Eric Yorkie- the guy I was so surprised that she was dating in the first place, _again, _had picked her up late because he needed to run his mother to the salon…

I looked down at my watch at that point, for I was in the audience- awaiting for my name to be called. "Edward Cullen," the announcer was calling out. "Edward Cullen…"

"Not here," I piped up at the same time Alice did. We shared a glance at each other, she shrugging away apologetically. I noticed that when she had looked at me, her eyes looked the same intense, wide and innocent expression playing on them…she knew why he wasn't here.

"Jasper Cullen," the announcer then said. Apparently he wasn't here either…neither was Emmet. I wondered where the three of them were- or two of them, at least- I knew Edward had left.

By the time that my name had been called and I had received my diploma, it was already 12 p.m. With many more names to go after me…

We had gotten through stories of high school, best couples- although me and Edward were on the top of the list, that was quickly changed when they noticed that I was here by myself, not even able to create a good story to why he wasn't there….

"So Bella," Angela asked casually. "Where are you planning on going…"

"I'm actually planning on getting married," I replied to her, and by the corner of my eye- I saw Alice shoot a quick glance toward my direction.

"That's great!" she cheered. "Jacob?" she asked, curious.

"Yeah," I sighed, careful to illustrate that my mind was completely somewhere else…in case Alice was watching, and maybe Edward wasn't that far either.

"Hey Bella," a melodic voice interrupted my acting as I turned around in shock to see who it was.

"Rosalie?" I asked, curious to what she would have to say. She was still blaming herself for the Volturi accident.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, her breath cold in my ear.

"Sure," I answered, nodding- curious and somewhat suspicious to what she would have to say. "Excuse me Angela," I said. She nodded.

While Rosalie and I stepped outside, I noticed how she stepped into a more crowded location, careful to go the tip of noise. Apparently my suspicions of Edward being here were confirmed…

"He won't hear us here," she whispered to me. "Now you have to tell me what this Jacob thing is."

"A ruse," I told her, plainly- not making her add anything on. There was nothing to hide from Rosalie anymore. In the past few weeks I had realized she knew more about me than just about anyone else…talking to her was almost as easy as talking to Alice. "Alice would have seen, and told Edward, and Edward would come back…"

"You're a bit too convincing you know," she said.

"That was the point," I replied, grinning.

"To make him think that you've moved on," she finished, catching on quickly.

"Right."

"Sorry Bella," she said, shaking her head. "He doesn't want to intrude on what you're doing now. He doesn't think it's right. And just to let you know…you checking your watch every two to three minutes is kind of catching the attention of everyone here…I know that you're waiting for him to appear. And I think he does as well."

"That can't be right," I replied, flabbergasted.

"It is," she said.

It turned out later, that she was right.

By the time Rosalie and I went back to our separate tables, her with Alice, and me with my other friends- it was 2. The graduation had ended at 5. There were plenty of parties to go to, I knew…plenty that I had been invited to as well…but I decided to leave them, and instead go and wait in my room for him to show up.

Only 6 hours, 39 minutes to go until I knew I would wait no further.

Charlie had made several surprises for me, along with Renee who had bought them for me personally…actually just college tuition, but I told her thanks and left it as it was. I would return it to her later. Once Edward understood…

I waited patiently in my room, going through all my things one by one…arranging the socks, refolding the jeans, hanging the shirts I had so carelessly thrown away before…

3 hours, 23 minutes to go.

"Hey Bella," Charlie mused, when he came into my room at that time- 3 hours, 21 minutes to go. "Why aren't you at any of your friends house? Did you not get invited?"

"No Dad," I replied, carelessly, finishing folding another pair of pants. "I just don't feel like going. I'll have plenty of that in college…" I noticed his sudden evasiness to the college word. I knew he would have scolded me earlier, told me how college was simply for studying and getting a P.H.D., but his mind was still taken by what Renee had said. He'd been this way all week.

"Well, that's good, I guess," he said, and shut the door behind him. 3 hours 18 minutes to go.

By the time I was done, it was almost 10: 30. They were probably having dinner right now, I thought, shaking my head. Or some girl getting proposed to at some party…

I decided to get to bed early, but was careful to set my alarm clock at 12. I was determined that he would come…since if he didn't, which I really didn't like to think about…it would mean that I had waited too long for him, and unlike Charlie and Renee's case, Edward knew exactly where I was.

Renee's words came back in a rush.

"_I didn't wait for a week Bella- which is seven days too much- instead I waited for over 12 years. I waited for over 12 years for him to come around, and he never did. You believe in this Edward, who I know loves you, but not enough Bella. Not enough."_

And it had made me think…what if I waited just as long? What if I decided to wait just one more hour, one more day…one more minute? Then would it be twelve years then? Would his never loving me be confirmed? Would my epiphany be rejected completely, like I thought it now was?

Just one more hour at that point. 58 minutes in counting.

I lied continuously in bed, watching my window for any signs of him, careful to act asleep. Perhaps he would try to wake me up…to talk.

I found the alarm to be useless.

It was twelve A.M. and I was still awake. And now I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

Apparently Renee was right. Edward have never loved me…his week was up.

I would have to move on.

Despite myself, I waited for another day, and another…he never showed up.

Like for my date with Jacob a few days later, I didn't show up. I was still waiting…

**NOTE: TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! SERIOUSLY…I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SOOOOO MUCH DIFFERENT, AND I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU GUYS MIGHT NOT HAVE LIKED IT, BUT THE FOURTH CHAPTER IS ALWAYS THE TRANSITIONARY CHAPTER…AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW ELSE TO MAKE IT- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!- PLEASE!**

**Questions? Comments?- REVIEW!**


	5. forever

**MEMO: OHMIGOD! THIS is my MOST successful story out of the three I have, and so I SO have to thank you guys for it, seriously. Sorry it took me so long to review, but today's my birthday!- and so can you guys PLEASE review…**

**It's actually yesterday, but in Michigan time- where I'm now- it's today…and so PLEASE review…**

**Also, I have a question, if you guys have dogs, can you tell me what type it is and if it's paws smell like fritos(chips)? It's a survey project thing for science, I SWEAR I'm not joking…lol**

**Bella's View-**

"How much longer are you going to wait Bella?" Rosalie asked me on the phone. "You don't know Edward as well as I do…when he thinks that what he's doing is right- he'll follow through with it sweetie, don't wait much longer. I bet you that even Jacob can tell by now…"

"Rosalie," I sighed, "Please don't bring this us with me again. I _really _don't want to talk about it. You have to understand that…and I know he won't come back Rose," I sighed. "I have to go now."

"Wait Bel-" but I cut the phone on her. I didn't want to go on that subject anymore. I doubted he would ever come back from the beginning…once is enough to make a girl lose everything, but twice…twice is to lose everything the girl had ever had.

I wallowed in silence, thankful that Charlie wasn't here- he thought I was sick, as with Jacob. Only Rosalie knew better, she helped me on this better than Alice actually, I had no idea why I had never gotten that well along with her before- Rosalie that is, Alice might tell Edward…wherever he was.

I put my face in my hands and breathed in and out slowly, for several never-ending moments. The clock ticked by…it was almost seven. Jacob, thankfully, was out of the country today…in Canada. Sam Uley's new ideas never ceased to amaze me…Protect the region apparently.

Wherever they were going used to be Quilulete land.

The phone rang then, startling me and causing me to check. I looked at the clock once more then, apparently it was 7: 15, and Charlie should have been home by now. It was probably him on the phone.

Quickly, I cleared my throat and picked up the phone. "Charlie?" I asked, my mouth to the receiver.

"Try Edward Bella," someone said. I froze. "If you haven't forgotten about me- I was your-"

"No, no," I answered, shaking my head to keep my voice incospicious, thankful that he couldn't hear my racing heart from here. "I remember. Why'd you think I forgot?"

"Oh," he said, his tone surprised. "I thought-"

"So you're over your wedding jitters then?" I smiled, my voice hard and flat of all emotion whatsoever.

"I thought," he said, ignoring my last comment, "that you'd be too busy with Jacob to forget me. If you don't mind Ms. Swan, I was wondering if you could meet me at Masala at, let's say- eight today, if you don't have any other plans?"

"No _Mr. Cullen," _I replied. "I don't. Why Masala though? But could we do it before that?" Jacob would be calling me at nine...

"It's crowded," he said. "And whatever time's convenient for you of course."

"All right," I said. "Give me fifteen minutes then."

"Fifteen minutes," he agreed. I could almost hear him nod into the phone, and then we both cut it.

I had a date scheduled with a certain Mr. Cullen.

In as little as fifteen minutes…

**Edward's View-**

I was surprised when Bella had hung up, that she hadn't known why I had picked Masala. Masala was an Asian restaurant- with a strong variety of Indonesian, Malaysian, Indian- and part-way Japanese spices. It was always crowded in other words…

My date with Bella was to talk to her, to finalize things once and for all. I wanted to offer my congrats in person for one thing, and for another- see her once and for all before I left her, happy as she was, in _love _as she was with Jacob…I couldn't spit at his name any more either- he had gotten her, when I now realized I had never stood a chance.

I decided to go in a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt…anything to make me look comfortable, to make me look as if saying _"Hey I'm fine without you" _, and this way she wouldn't think twice about me and could instead be happy. Happier then she'd ever been with me at least, and so this way, I thought, she wouldn't think twice about me and in no way, whatsoever, would think about me again.

This way, I knew, if she did, she would only be happy. I could play a conversation in my head happily as well.

"_Hey Bella," her friend Jessica would say to her at her wedding with Jacob. "Whatever did happen to that Edward guy or something, the one you were with for so long…"_

"_Oh," she would answer, surprised at her question, but unaffected by her friend's words._

"_Last time I saw him he looked just fine really, comfortable and all that."_

"_When was that?" Jessica would ask._

"_Not much before this actually. You know," she would say, her face turning completely red from blushing, "just a week after I got with Jacob- and so I suppose I saw him three weeks ago, with Jacob and me…deciding to do this so fast."_

"_A fairytale month it must have been for you," she would laugh and then congratulate Bella, who would be looking lost and into the sun- not having to hide from it if I was there- and thinking about how happy she was that she had him. _

Pretty soon I wouldn't even be in her thoughts anymore, wouldn't register.

Probably wasn't now.

I grinned happily. Looking at the dashboard in my car, I saw it was 7: 25. I got out of the car then, for I'd been at Masala and arguing with myself repeatedly of whether to call her or not, for hours.

_Good luck, _Emmet's thoughts rang.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "I'll need it." I knew he heard me. He was the one who had been helping me for so long as well...a week without her seemed liked two eternities combined.

Walking tall, I strolled into the restaurant for the first time, and then almost laughed when I heard some people mutter "Thank God". They supposedly thought I was watching them…the lone car in their parking lot for hours…

As if they mattered.

As if anyone mattered.

Save for her.

"Table for one?" the woman asked.

"Two," I corrected. "I have a date joining me in about five minutes."

"Thank you for choosing me- us," she corrected, blushing deeply. I would have laughed earlier…but all traces of humor I had once had disappeared a week and a half ago.

I heard a rumble then, 10 minutes later, and knew Bella was there.

She came in, carrying a purse at her side, and I noticed, wearing at least a kit of concealor. Probably trying to hide how happy she was, I thought.

"I'm meeting a date here," her voice rang. Exuberant, I noticed. Exuberant to get away…

To get this over with.

And yet, selfishly, I wanted as much time with her as possible.

"Uh yes," the woman said, the same one who greeted me, and began to carry her to a lone table with a forty year old looking man…at least 100 pounds overweight.

"No," Bella corrected, shaking her head, "that's him," she said, and pointed towards me. And then, before I knew it, she was there, in front of me.

"Hello Edward," she said, her soft voice enchanting and smooth. Everything about her was now…I didn't know how I had never noticed this before. Her blood though, I noticed, appealed to me less than ever now. This was what loss did, I noticed.

"Hello Bella," I answered her. "How was your day?"

"Just fine actually,' she began to prattle, lost in her own thought. "It's great having graduated."

"Yeah," I agreed. "So what did you do?"

"Well…I stayed home mainly. Watched T.V. for a few hours, read some Avalon Romance books- finished Victoria and the Rogue as well. Really good," she finished, nodding her head. "So why did you bring me here?"

"To talk. Look," I began. "I'm sorry I left you. But I know it was for the best. I'm happy for you Bella, for both you and Jacob. I-"

But she didn't let me finish, and instead in a strange voice asked, "Why'd you leave me Edward?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, confusion ringing in my voice.

"You heard me," she said, her voice oddly stronger now.

"Aren't you happy with Jacob?" I asked confused, I had thought she was.

"Well," she hesitated. "Yeah, but why'd you leave me?"

"Because it was for the best," I answered, confused.

"What if it wasn't?" she asked, her voice wistful.

"You're happy though now Bella," I said. "It's all that matters."

"You thought I'd stop loving you in a week Mr. Cullen?" she cried. "Do you know why I wore this makeup Edward? Why I bought it? I bought it because I was just _so _happy Edward, for once in my life…and then you took it away. You took it away from me. And then Mr. Cullen, I thought I had everything planned out…living with you, for the rest of eternity. I thought I had figured out why Masala partially as well, because then I could cry so easily here and I didn't want you to see. I thought…"

"What Bella?" I asked, my voice hard. "What did you think?"

"I thought I could live happily ever after."

"You can though," I pointed out. "With Jacob."

"He'll never make me as happy as I am with you Edward," she cried. I didn't notice the people who were staring at us either, wondering at what we were talking about. "Don't you _get _it Edward? I only cried because I was happy, I was SO happy Edward…and you took that way from me. Why'd you do that?" she asked. "Please tell me why before you leave."

"Bella-" I began.

"Third time someone leaves Edward," she said. "The girl dies." I had no idea what she was talking about…but I didn't ask.

"You're willing to forgive me?" I asked. My eyes were getting blurry.

"With all my heart," she vowed.

"Really?" I pressed. "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll at least be with you for some point of time. Just promise me you won't leave me again Edward."

"I promise."

And promise I did. She could explain things to me later on why she had done what she did. And me the same as well. Perhaps this would work out after all. Despite my self, I grinned happily and looked forward towards the future.

Our future.

"Here's your ring then," I said, taking her hand and sliding a ring down her finger. It had been in my pocket.

"Thank you," she sighed. And then leaned forward to kiss me.

This could be a happily ever after…forever.

**NOTE: REVIEW! PLEASE FOR MY BIRTHDAY (I SWEAR I'm NOT LYING)**

**And do the smelling your dog thing, if you have one- and if you don't mind, and tell me if it smells like fritos and what type of dog it is. (For an assignment, I swear)**

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Can't guarantee when I'll post next…but still I'll try soon.**

**Ta ta for now!**


	6. Lover boy

**Memo: Ohmigosh!- I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update, seriously- I actually had to catch up on the other ones I suppose now- and so let's see…- thanks for all the dog ones too!- it helped, apparently the smell is in over 60 of dogs…(fritos!)**

**Disclaimer: Isn't five chapters worth of disclaimers enough?**

**Bella's View-**

"Explain to me why again you left?" I asked him, hugging his arms closer around my waist. His smell-intoxicating as always- filled my lungs quickly- I didn't want to breathe out for the fear that I'd wake up and find this all to be only a mirage…an illusion my mind had created.

"I already did," he said, his body now frozen behind me.

"No," I corrected him, "you didn't. All you said was that you thought I was sad. You never told me _why _you thought I was sad or depressed, at least I didn't…"I trailed off. At least I never did anything in front of him I knew, never frowned, nor showed- at least physically- any sign of depression with him, and I didn't cry either…at least not when he was there.

"I-" he struggled. "I saw, I-" the words out of his mouth were garbling I noticed, I never knew a voice such as his would ever be capable of doing this…

"Yeah," I agreed then, nodding my head against his stone chest. "I was wondering what that meant. I wasn't sure of course- but I thought," I said, struggling myself then, "I thought…no, never mind," I resigned. "Just tell me what you were trying to say."

"No, no," he perked up, shaking his own head then, "I want to know what _you _are trying to say, then perhaps that will help me explain."

"How would my explanation help?" I pondered. Why couldn't he explain now?

"It just would," he laughed, his words coming out in unsteady chuckles- his body was shaking next to me, but he couldn't get cold I knew. Why was he- but then I stopped. There was no use doing this- it would only confuse me more, and besides, I knew he would never hide something from me, why should I begin to worry now?

"Oh, okay then," I sighed, closing my eyes. This, I knew, wasn't going to be easy. What if he would get scared by me then- what I had been meaning to tell him before he left. What if he wasn't ready to hear it? But then again, reality hit me- I was looking at him like a regular person now- just someone in plaid t-shirt and jeans…this wasn't Edward- not the type that would run from the truth, although he had run from me twice now. I just didn't want to make it a third time.

"Promise me you won't leave me then?" I asked, my voice suddenly a whisper, barely audible to my own ears.

"Haven't I already?" he asked.

"Sure," I agreed. "You could say that now…but I don't _know _Edward, you seem to get scared by everything I say or do. You seem to-"

"But I _won't _Bella,' he said, hugging me tighter to his chest. "Not this time, not after we're married- then how can I run from that?"

"You ran from your fiancé, how should marriage be any different?" I challenged, my voice hard again.

"Two different things Bella-" he said. "You can cheat on a fiancé, but you can't cheat on a spouse. In both ways…" he trailed off. I wondered what he meant, but didn't ask. "Now on with your story."

"Okay then. After you came back," I admitted, my voice held only thanks to the coldness of his skin. "Whenever you weren't there Edward, I started…crying if that's the word for it. Whenever there was no one else Edward- I would start bawling and so on. But I don't know _why _I did it- I suppose it was because I was happy," I admitted sheepishly, not sure how he would take this. Whether willing to give his life up for me or not- if this was a role reversal here, _I _would probably run away scared myself. "I couldn't believe you were _finally _there. I couldn't believe that everything finally fit in place Edward- with me, for once in my life. I'm _not _like you Edward, _that's _the problem. I can't say what I feel like you do. And I know it's wrong- and I want to fix it."

Despite my confession, he began to laugh- his voice coming in barks of dark hysteria. Confusion hit me fast, I didn't understand what was going on. Perhaps I thought, he was laughing at _me _for being so stupid and so naïve, believing whatever story he could come up with. Perhaps after the Volturi incident he had realized that he could say or do whatever, and I would follow in those paths like a blind dog trailing after him. But then- reality hit me once again. I knew it was just insecurity washing over me- the way I had used Jacob was catching up to me now finally, I realized. The way I selfishly used him to get Edward's attention disgusted even myself now- I don't think I had realized that before- but now that Edward was here I could, for some unknown reason, make it out for once.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice meek. I didn't want him to confirm my worst fears, not again.

"Bella," he said, his voice muffled now in my hair, "I thought that you didn't want me here. _That's _why I left Bella, I swear. I didn't know that you were crying because you were happy- I thought you were crying because you didn't want me anymore. I watched you for three days Bella Swan, and each of those days whenever you were alone you would cry, whenever you saw any picture of me- you would cry. And then it hit me finally- I didn't think that you wanted me. I knew that it was stupid of course- I should have believed you when you said that Jacob and you were really good friends- and I knew I shouldn't have believed there to be anymore. I-"

"You're like the Prince Charming," I laughed, despite myself. The tension- the insecurity- had finally left. "I don't deserve you Edward- and all that while I knew that, and just cried that you were with _me, _when you could have chosen anyone else to be with. Edward, I swear, I-"

"Bella," he squeezed my hand within his own. "I love you. I promised I wouldn't leave you- and I'm not about to break that anytime soon- or anytime ever, not unless you tell me to of course in which I'll fully oblige. But _please _don't be ridiculous. I-"

"You know," I grinned tightly, "I still have the power to turn you down. Don't you go around insulting me anymore Mr. Cullen- because if you do that, I swear I'll-" I trailed off, looking for possible words. "I'll break this engagement, and then I'll-"

But then suddenly, his lips silenced me with a kiss, and despite wanting to lecture him about calling me ridiculous, I gave into the kiss instead. It was just about as much fun though- although I knew I needed to continue the lecture- that for sure, would be a lot funner.

I tried to break free, _tried _being the keyword, but I couldn't find myself doing just that. Instead though, he did it for me. "You'll what Bella," he breathed into my ear then, his cool breath knocking whatever sense I had in me out.

"I'll-" I panted, trying to remember what we were talking about. "I'll-"

"What?" he asked then, half of his face lifted in his smile- and then he bent down to kiss me again. This I knew was _not _fair, he was _not _just allowed to do that any plain time he felt like it.

I broke out of this one then- and I assure that it was _very, VERY, _hard to do. "Stop it," I hissed- that too breathless. "Let me-"

"Stop what?" he laughed, and tried to do it again but I had turned my head.

"I'll leave," I stomped, rushing to get the words out if he tried to kiss me again- and hopefully this time I thought, he would succeed- and I was stopped in mid-thought. "And I'll never look back."

"Why would you do that?" he chuckled.

"For following America's basic pattern of men of undermining woman," I stampeded, "like they don't believe we're ready for an American female president and America is one of the lowest countries with woman in politics and-"

"Since when do you know so much about this?" he asked then, curious. Truth was, I really never followed up on any part of this at any part of my life, and had only learned this recently.

"Renee," I admitted, turning my head. I didn't want him to ask where Renee came from- and also _why _she came in the first place. But apparently there was no such luck.

"Why would she tell you that?" he asked, curiousity obvious in his words.

"She was telling me how awful men in America were and how to try to find someone European," I bit my lip in embarrassment since it was true. "Phil for instance comes from a traditional type of home- well, the name actually gives that part away- and he plays baseball( **Note: I always thought in Twilight that they meant golf- but then in New Moon it said baseball or something, does anyone know what it is?) **which is the All-American sport of course, but according to her it follows European **(Who doesn't love European men?- honestly, lol) **standards for some code of conduct which is-"

"Bella," he cut in, his voice distant, "why was she telling you that?"

"She was part of the reason that I shouldn't be getting married," I admitted again. "She saw-"

"_Part?" _he noted, catching my slip.

"Um…yeah?" I asked meekly. I didn't know where I would go from here.

"Don't marriages fall apart when they begin with a lie?"

"Sometimes," I said.

"And we really can't afford a divorce either now, can we?" he added. "With you and me being changed and all."

"Your seven days are up!" I squealed in excitement now- I just realized that I was going to get changed! I had just remembered.

"Seven days?" he asked, confusion knitting his brows, and then understandment. "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me lover boy," I laughed, "you promised."

He seemed to gaze down for the longest time then, trailing patterns on my arms repeatedly for minutes until he finally shook his head and agreed. "You're right," he murmured. "For once, you're-"

"Edward," I corrected him, grinning tightly once more. "Didn't I tell you that I'd leave and never look back if you underminded my female self like this in a male dominant pattern that your sex has acquired through-"

"I'm guessing your Mom told you that," he assumed.

"Yeah," I confirmed- she had used the very lines I was using now and everything.

"Well Bella," he said, "I'm truly sorry, but I'll be back in two days then. I haven't hunted…"

"At all?" I demanded. Was he really spying on me all that time?

"No, no!" he expressed, seeing my face and recognizing my paranoia where it lay. "I swear I didn't look at you all that much- only for a few days when-"

"You were supposed to be gone instead of spying on me," I finished acidly. "What did you do the rest of the time?"

"Well- Emmet helped me through it a lot, the affair you were holding with Jacob-"

"One Edward, that's under minding my female integrity once more by assuming I had an affair- it was only a set up to bring you in and make you jealous. And why Emmet?" I wondered. I truly didn't know how Emmet would help in these situations.

"Emmet has had Rosalie throw a few tantrums on him herself and knows how to…" he trailed off, looking for the right words not to offend me- which was rather funny by the way, I had only found it amusing at while he trailed for words and lost himself in what I said. "Help in these situations being in several himself quite a few times."

"Oh."

"Well Bella," he sighed then, "I have to go."

"I understand," I whispered, nodding. I didn't want him to go, but this time I could only hope he wouldn't run away again. I would tell Jacob the truth once and for all that I was lying to him and using him- and then Jacob would never talk to me again which he had more than deserved the right to and I could never hold anything against him for that- though he could certainly hold everything against me. "Just promise me you'll hurry back."

"And keep my promise of finding you again?" he added. "I will Bella. Just promise me in return not to cheat on me again…"

"Hey," I punched him lightly, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "I was only using Jacob and I'll let him know. He won't think I'm his girlfriend for much longer."

"That's good,' Edward grinned, and cupped my face in his hands squarely and kissed me for what seemed like too short a moment…I could now only long for immortality. "I'll never say good-bye again," he blew in my ear, "because this time I intend on staying."

When I regained myself from the utter happiness I was feeling again- this time without the tears thankfully- I noticed the time. It was nine o'clock. Jacob was supposed to be calling me. **(From last chapter if you don't remember!)**

I waited by the phone then, awaiting his call and awaiting for my mind to make a rational explanation to him about why I used him to make him understand. I now could only wish I hadn't done that- but I knew I would never have regained Edward quite again. After taking another look at the time I saw it was 9:25. Jacob still hadn't called, it was so unlike him.

I still waited though…and waited until at last the phone finally did ring and I did pick up.

"Bella," a rough voice barked into the phone.

"Jacob," I sighed. I still was debating on how to break it to him…whether to tell him the truth or simply make up a fabrication of lies- the same ones I had used while I was with him.

"Hello Bella," a new voice said into the phone- a female.

"Emily?" I asked confused. I didn't know what Sam would have his fiancé doing with him in Canada…

"Try Victoria Bella," she laughed. "Here, to prove to you I'm not pulling what James did- I have loverboy on the phone for you."

"Bella," Jake began, his voice was rushed and panicked. "I'm _so _sorry Bella, I finally know now what you meant about the female wanting you. Bella I swear- if she asks you to come over here to not come. It's too dangerous Bella. I love you too much for that- _our _love can't just be destroyed like that can it? The gang will come Bella, I know they will. Bella," he sighed- I knew he wasn't breathing right now. The words I could barely understand…I didn't know what was happening, or at least my mind refused to make out the words. "Bella I want you to know that it was the love that you've showed me in the past week- a love I thought I could never have being the big bad wolf and all," he tried to joke weakly, "but I want you to know Bella Black that without the love you showed me- I would never have made it this far, and I would never have been alive. I love you Bella. Marry me. Your love is the only thing Bella that's made any sense whatsoever- I love you _so _much Bella, I swear. If she kills me Bella- you're not responsible. Just so you know- the only thing that gives me even the inklet of surviving is what you showed me, it's-"

His voice was cut off then, and yet my mind still refused to make out the words. Victoria came back on. "You took my James Bella," she whispered. "And now I have your Jake. I recommend coming now. Do you have a pen and paper handy?"

I quickly scrawled down an address. I still didn't understand what was happening.

"Bottom line Bella," Victoria made it out for me. "If you don't come your Jacob Black- your fiancé- is dead. Apparently it's your love that's holding him together, and if you don't come Ms.-soon-to-be-Black, you won't be engaged for much longer." With that, she cut the phone.

She was using Jacob as a ransom for me. Apparently she had realized the debate with Edward- but now she was using Jacob to get to me. She had realized James mistake and immediately improvised. I knew that back up was not an option. I knew Jacob's life depended on me.

This time, I realized, it wasn't going to be Edward that was leaving _me, _but instead- me leaving _him._

**Note: Bottom line- Jacob is living solely on Bella's love (Bella doesn't know how to break his heart!) and he's being held captive by Victoria over the James thing…(so sorry to break Edward and Bella up- but seriously, how did you want me to continue this?)**

**Now REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Believe me- it'll help create the next chapter!**


	7. The Promise

**Memo: Okay, I'll be honest. This chapter is PURELY influenced off of you guys, you'll understand once you finish reading it!**

**Disclaimer: Do you want me to post one? Cuz I honestly won't, lol.**

**Bella's View-

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I was leaving Edward after all we had been through. That _I _was leaving him after so much I had been through to keep him. And now I was throwing it all away.

That wasn't the saddest part however. That slot was filled by that very thought- that I was recognizing that I was throwing everything away. It was my fault in the beginning of course, ever since he left from the start I had seduced Jake- and now Victoria had grabbed a hold of him and was using him as bait for me. To end my life.

I could see how this wouldn't work out already.

And yet I was going.

It was my fault in the first place- I knew I had to correct it. There was no other plan set in motion for me here.

Here I saw myself, piling a suitcase of my most memorable items- writing mental notes to tell people if I survived this, which I doubted anyway, but hope was something I still tried to cling on to. If I left without hope, I might as well have left without myself.

And so I was hoping, more than ever that I would survive this. That I would see Edward at the end. That it wasn't too late for Jake, and that it wasn't too late for us either.

I hoped I could make it back before Edward came and did something drastic. I hoped and hoped, no matter even if in my heart and mind they were as false as idols.

The only part of it I truly believed however was that _when _I died that Edward wouldn't go to Italy. After all, he had promised to not leave me.

And if he knew better, he should have known that was in heart and mind- not just physically.

I was left to do accomplish the last part.

Grabbing my keys off the hook, I grabbed my coat and dashed outside. The faster I would go, the faster I could get to Jake. The faster I could get back to Edward.

I was so selfish.

I ran blindly through the rain, the suitcase at my side. I wasn't able to see the truck, both because of the rain and my own stress.

I couldn't see what was right in front of me. My mind refused to make cognitive thoughts. I refused to acknowledge what was truly happening- that I was having a stroke.

Losing the love of my life and saving the one I had used was what this would result in. I knew this part _so _well, and yet I still hoped.

Hoped despite everything.

That if I lived- if in the small fraction that I might- that he wouldn't leave me then.

Because he'd have full right to. Complete agreement on my terms.

He deserved better.

It was that thought that strung a final cord for me. His face- his eyes- were the last thing I saw as I fell to the ground, knocking myself unconciouss.

My mind had created a portal, just as it had earlier, from me to him. In this one though- his eyes weren't cold, they weren't set and hard aligned with flat. In my mind, they were non-caring, seeming to lack any interest whatsoever. The opposite of the Edward I knew- the one that I believed existed when he was gone though. It was what had resulted in my expedition, in what had happened when I had come back alive expecting him to be there, waiting. It was when he realized the truth about me- that I was not why I seemed.

The Devil only had so many disguises.

**(Seduction is usually what quote "bad" people do and so she's seeing herself as the devil because she believes she's evil for leaving him if you're confused! I know this note might have been pointless to most, but to some it is of use! (that rhymes!!))

* * *

**

**Edward's View**

The hunting process was taking longer than necessary for me today- I hadn't expected to wait and search for hours for animals. I had expected myself to be back by then…

Bella could just as easily strike disasters. Her insisting that hospital trips and gauzes had been severely lowered didn't matter- at least not to me.

From her previous experiences, the chance of something happening to her was still abnormally high.

I wandered for hours though, her image in my mind- she was frowning, wondering what was taking me so long.

It was then that I received a call from Alice- I had called her to watch over Bella for a few hours until I got back- and picked up the phone.

"Alice?" I muttered, confused- sniffing again- I thought I had just caught the trail of a moose. Alice seemed to find fortunate timing for everything. "What is it?" I asked, annoyed. After so long too…

"Come quick,' she muttered. "Bella's in the hospital. She's had a stroke Edward, and I-" she hesitated, the phone seeming to go dead.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. So much for Bella insisting that the magnet had been used up.

"Edward," she mumbled into the phone, breathless. "I think Bella was going to leave you Edward. Forever."

"Alice, I-" I began, confused. What was Alice talking about? "What do you mean?"

"I just got here Edward, like five minutes ago and I find her lying on her pavement- soaking wet no less- and she's clutching car keys in one hand, and her-"

"You were supposed to get there sooner," I roared, cutting her off. I didn't need to hear images like that…

"I don't think I could have prevented it though," she sighed, "even if I were there."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who gave her the option of either you leaving or her leaving Edward, and I believe she chose herself. As I was saying before," Alice sang, "she had a suitcase in her other hand. I just finished going through it like a minute ago, and there is _everything _in there Edward, seriously. She has her passport, ID, proof of residence, birth certificate- high school and middle school and everything diploma. She-'

"What are you saying?" I whispered, fearing her reply.

Apparently the fear was correct. "She was leaving you Edward, I believe. She has everything about her life in here- everything _except _anything pertaining whatsoever of you. She has a picture of two of _me _in here for God's sake Edward- it all seems well planned out. I know she didn't forget you. The problem is though Edward…the problem," she tried again, "- just get here Edward," she sighed in defeat. "She can explain it to you when she recovers. Just get here soon."

With that, the line dropped dead.

I forgot the moose, and headed her way.

All my fears- my dreams and my nightmares were confirmed in this single moment. I had never wished for Bella to leave me- the selfish part of me- but the part that actually cared for her knew it would be for the best. Thus, the dream.

Maybe she was heading for Jacob, I imagined and shuddered at the thought. He was in Canada- and Alice had never mentioned any tickets. All she needed for Canada would be the passport…

The other stuff she was taking with her then. To take to some foreign place I could only imagine. I didn't understand why she just didn't go to her mother…she knew I couldn't get to her there.

And perhaps the crying she'd been doing all along had actually been for real. How she cried when she saw my picture- how she cried whenever she saw anything that reminded her even a remote bit _of _me. Bella seemed to hate me.

And she had lied about it, the second I had come back. Instantly, I could feel my mood turning sour. Bella had used me to see how much she could torment me…for the amusement of hers, I snickered.

She used me for the trick that all girls played- to giggle along with her girlfriends. Maybe the ones she had left behind in Phoenix had been finding out all about me for the past two years…

Maybe...the possibilities being endless. All pointed against her.

I didn't want to see her at this point, my fury had used itself up. I had still promised her though, and this promise I wasn't planning on breaking- ever. Perhaps I was mistaken, I hoped. Or perhaps Bella was going to buy a house for us Canada and set everything up so I couldn't object!

Perhaps she…but even those I didn't believe. I left anyway, heading her way slowly. I could only imagine how this encounter would turn up.

Within twenty minutes I had walked in through the hospital doors, a nurse trailing behind me. I wasn't able to laugh at her thoughts- she was debating on whether or not to handicap me and then take me under her wing, hoping it would end in a proposal like so many nurses had heard through the World Wars…

I hesitated at the door, not knowing what to expect. I knew Carlisle would be in there, same with Alice- awaiting my visit. I knew Bella would be in there, ready to burst off in hysterics- laughing at me…

Taking a breath, I stepped into the room. Ignoring Carlisle and Alice's gasps and thoughts, my mind pushed itself off only for her.

She was on the hospital bed, motionless- only her lips slightly twitching, her arms folded across her chest.

"Bella?" I mumbled, not knowing what to say or what to do, all my previous worries and troubling doubts pushed away. I only had time for her now. "Bella," I shook her, enclosing her hand in my own. "Say something," I begged, closing my eyes- praying. (**Note: He CAN pray and DOES believe in God because he believes in eternal damnation, unless of course he's Bhuddist, but even they pray!! And so not to cause comments on that issue!)**

After about a minute, they seemed to be answered too. I could hear a slight murmuring coming from her, and I opened my eyes to see what it was. Her lips twitching, I noticed- were actually something more. She was speaking.

"I love you," I could hear her whisper. "Don't go."

And these words kept being repeated as well…over and over.

Those thoughts I had about her previously, I instantly regretted. I should have known better- before going to these thoughts automatically.

I should have treated her so much better I knew. I shouldn't have rushed to conclusions. I should have thought about _her _first, and what she went through in those months I was gone. I should have trusted her, believed what she was saying was true. I shouldn't have just left her. I-

"She's been like this for over half an hour Edward," Alice whispered behind me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Before you rush to conclusions about her Edward," she continued, "you should know that Victoria has her friend, and she was going to protect him,' Alice mumbled, her voice barely audible to me.

She didn't say anything more after that then, for at least a minute. I wasn't able to gather my thoughts though. Bella _hadn't _betrayed me. And even in whatever she was, she still loved me. And I had thought that she was conceited…ready to laugh when I step through the door. I didn't deserve her. Nor anyone.

The Volturi should have finished me off right there.

"She didn't think she'd make it back,' Alice said, at long last. "Victoria believes that she's with Jake- hence the no pictures," she quietly finished. She wasn't going to say anymore on the topic. I didn't ask.

"She's had a stroke," Carlisle added. "From stress. I believe it's been a long-coming one Edward- for well, about two months." The same time I had come back Italy. "She's developed a tumor,' he sighed, his voice's panic clear- he believed that I was going to the Volturi. "She could die from it Edward. Something seems to have happened- she hasn't been in the hospital for those past two months either. No check ups, no dental appointments- we would never have seen it coming. I don't believe she recognized it either, at least not until the very end. Change her Edward," he urged silently, "do it now. No one would be watching. Do it now…" Carlisle's voice chanted in my ear.

"Don't lie to me Carlisle," I snapped back. "The probability of her death goes to under fifteen percent. And you don't have to remind me of how the percentage keeps getting bigger. I understand that. But her tumor will disappear once I'm gone. Just you wait Carlisle. I'll go- and it won't ever come back. She'll-"

I was interrupted then, again- by Alice's thoughts. Alice was still watching Bella, and had finally made sense of what she had said.

"I love you," I could hear her say, "don't go…"

Her arms folded across her chest, I saw- the ring still on her forefinger. The only memorlium of me she had taken with her...

The ring swore me however, while she had accepted it- I had sworn to her to never leave.

If I hadn't been able to keep so many previous promises in the past over a hundred years, I only hoped that this one would be different. I grabbed a chair and plopped myself right beside Alice.

* * *

**Note: He's not leaving, just as you guys all asked. She'll probably wake up soon enough, next chapter or something like that. **

**This chapter was based off PURELY by what you guys asked last time.**

**You wanted them to be together- and here they are.**

**They'll probably face Victoria soon enough as well- the original plan however WAS that she'd be in Vancouver? (still deciding on place) during this chapter.**

**But you guys wanted them to stick together, and so here it is!!**

**She WON'T be changed (not planning on it anytime soon!). **

**Tell me what you guys think though, seriously!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you who told me what you wanted!!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT NEXT!!**

**OR TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!**

**I WANT TO KNOW!**


	8. Jack Dawson

**Memo: Hey you guys!!- I know I haven't updated in awhile- but I was actually doing that on purpose- but if you read one of my other story's you'd know why-**

**I was actually kinda disappointed on how this story's reviews have been falling so much!!**

**Seriously though- like five or six reviews every chapter they keep falling from what they originally were a few chapters ago!!**

**So, in essence, if you want updates faster- means you have to REVIEW!!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Blah.(period).

* * *

**

**Edward's View-

* * *

**

I watched her in the trance she was in for days, never taking my eyes off her. Even in this comatose state she was in right now, I still heard her talking- and I immediately understood.

She was dreaming about me apparently- about me leaving her again. I knew this, for her, was a common thought and experience; believing this was what I'd do. What I was about to do.

She was in a peaceful point of mind right now, and during some times she wasn't. She'd twist and turn for days, and even Charlie came back from wherever he was then- blaming what had happened to her on me.

Although never saying it out loud directly, he'd hint towards it repeatedly in his sentences quietly, as his mind would be screaming out to me.

I couldn't say I blamed him.

Charlie had every right to be angry, especially what I had put the two of them through all those months while I was gone. His thoughts today, while visiting once again, had informed of even more she had done while I was away.

And despite that, whenever he saw me- there'd always be fresh images coming then- there were still new, and worse ones, coming even now. Every time he saw me, or heard my name.

I could sense them for over a mile away, whenever he was coming near. He would regret seeing me.

How I wanted to change that, I knew, but understood it would never work out. Charlie could never trust me, no matter what happened. He hadn't from the beginning either, jut believed I was some strange boy Bella brought home to shove in her friend's faces- he obviously knew of the so little ones she had apparently, or was at least close to.

"Sir," a young woman of eight and twenty slurred, walking in through the door. She was dressed in cloud blue, her brunette hair tied behind her plainly, on her finger a ring- she'd obviously just gotten married- and was apparently Bella's nurse from what I could make out, the new one.

"You're going to have to leave you know," she scolded, looking at the clock- it was over an hour past visiting limitations. I smiled politely at her, and motioned towards Bella's restless hands, toward the diamond ring on Bella's forefinger.

"Oh," she looked taken aback, and shocked. "I-I'm sorry sir," she re-phrased flustering, "stay here as long as you like. Just don't go wandering around the corridors, you'll be kicked out if seen doing so. Have a good night sir," she slowly bent her head, hiding her eyes, and stepped out, the speed her heart was beating though- I noted- unusually high. And her thoughts around me, even more unusual. She didn't look at me like a god, unlike most girls; instead, she looked at me as a hope for a marriage she thought was already falling apart. That her new-husband, if this happened to her, would do the same thing I was doing and sit by the beside night, by night- day, by day.

Even when she had left, I could see her eyes going pink.

As soon as she had left, I slowly got up from the chair, and went towards Bella. It was my ritual every night, when no one else was coming in to check.

"Bella," I murmured, now by her side and rubbing her cheek gently, feeling its warmth- its wetness. "Don't cry," I whispered, wiping away her tears like I always did, pained at this was how she thought of me. Her words right now were incomprehensible, murmurs of sounds I couldn't comprehend.

"Cat al lamay Ed-ta," she groaned, trying to turn around. I knew she was talking about me. "Donga Donga lunga,' she cried again, her fingers stretching out for reach. She was trying to tell me not to leave, or I imagined, she was trying to reach Jacob from how I had stopped her earlier before awhile ago, from hugging him.

"Shush Bella," I hummed softly, wiping away yet another tear. "I love you Bella Swan, and I don't think you're able to hear me- but just know that. I-I Bella, I-" I flustered about, looking or the right words to say.

"You haven't fed yet Edward," a cool voice said behind me, shocking me for a moment.

"Carlisle," I sighed, turning to my side. "What do you want?" I knew the pang of annoyance in my voice would not leave unnoticed.

"You need to eat Edward," he muttered, shaking his head at me. "What if she wakes up and you bite her by mistake- what if you can't help it? What would you do then Edward?" he asked.

"I got over that urge awhile ago," I growled, angry at his comment- knowing it to be true.

"Do you want to risk losing her?" he asked. "Go back home for a few hours, bring Alice here to watch over her because I'm still doing rounds, and feed yourself a moose or whatever you're in the mood for," he suggested calmly.

Glaring at him angrily- these were the thoughts I'd been trying to avoid all day, and he brings it up here anyway!- I left with the words, "Just watch her till Alice gets here."

And within ten minutes, I was home.

"Alice?" I muttered, walking into the house. "I need you to do something for me- can you?"

"No problem Edward," she sang, as she flew down the stairs towards me. "I don't have to be able to see the future to know brother dear," she laughed. "I'd be delighted to."

"Thanks," I nodded, turning my head to see Rosalie from the other room. "Rosalie?" I asked, knowing the confusion read easily on my face. "What do you want?"

"Allow me to do it Edward," she said softly- she always spoke this way whenever around Bella since that incident-, nodding her head towards Alice as in to ask for permission, and then towards me. "Alice didn't mention that she and Jasper were having a study session- did she?" Rosalie smirked, laughing at Alice's frustrated expression- and then at Jasper's bewildered as he came out of his room to the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"It's all right Rose," Alice grinned sheepishly, "I got it covered. You can go back to doing your project with Emmett now," she tried.

I laughed, despite both of their glares.

"Not all of us have such a _need _to _study _Alice," she scoffed, and turned towards me- asking yet again. "_Please _Edward," she sighed, "I still feel really bad about what happened. And Jasper-" I noticed him staring bemused down at us- "will be happier too. Seriously, Edward, it's the least I could do. And it's not even for that long, why I could-"

"Let her Edward," Jasper's voice interrupted from the upstairs. "She wants to." And thanks to him, I found myself nodding, suddenly filled with a strange feeling of hope.

"All right," I shrugged- Alice and Rose were both just as good- and walked out the door, slamming it behind me and racing away into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Rosalie's View-

* * *

**

I got to the hospital within minutes actually, arriving there faster than Edward had gotten home. It was his first day back in days actually- his wait for Bella flaunting him.

I walked directly into Bella's room, planning this time ever since I knew of what had happened to her.

But as I walked in, I saw commotion circle me. Bella had woken up-

Carlisle was there, along with some nurse, and was trying to drill her for anything else she needed.

Both straightened up as I walked into the room. "Dad," I nodded toward Carlisle once, "Edward sent me over to stay with her for a bit because he just needs some time at home right now for a bit."

"All right," Carlisle nodded in agreement, and turned toward the nurse telling her to go along with him. "Allow the two new-to-be sisters to spend some time together."

She looked confused, but shrugged and let it go. She was worried though, I could tell, about me coming here…I could see a tear start up at her eyes as soon as I mentioned Edward had sent me here. She obviously had her own family problems.

But she wasn't my problem right now- Bella was.

"Bella," I sighed, happy to know she had finally awoken.

"He's not here…,"she mumbled, turning her head to the side to hide her tears from me.

"Bella," I moaned, "just tell me what happened. And to let you know- this is the first time he's left you in the past two and a half days since you've been here. He needed to hunt."

"Oh," she shrugged her shoulders, seeming to not care. "Well, then why are you here?"

"He seems to believe that you can't be by yourself or without constant supervision for others because he's paranoid, and believes that Victoria-" I noticed she froze at this name- "will come for you or something like that as soon as you're gone."

I didn't mention that the actual reason was to stop her from ever believing that he had stopped caring-

"Rose," she cried, turning to face me suddenly, her eyes suddenly red and crying. "I did something awful Rosalie," she sobbed, "and I don't know how to fix it."

"What is it Bella?" I asked, knowing it couldn't be all that bad. She seemed to read my mind.

"It is," she shook her head, another tear sliding down her cheek. 'Victoria's holding Jake hostage Rose," she cried. "And he told me that the only reason he's able to make his way through this is because he _loves _me Rose- the girl who _used _him," she shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts.

"Are you sure you didn't just make all this up?" I asked skeptically, her idea was after all a bit outrageous. Perhaps to gain more attention from him, I shot- then shuddering at my own thoughts. I had resolved to stop thinking about it this way.

"I'm not Rose," she sighed, shaking her head, "it was the reason why I was leaving. Do you seriously believe I'd do this, _leave _Edward after he'd just proposed and run away like that? Do you-" but I interrupted her before she could go on any further.

"I believe you Bella," I shrugged, "but what are you doing about it?" I asked, curious.

"Victoria told me to save him Rose, and I know I could probably die- but I can't really ruin and destroy his _life _now can I? I can't-"

"You have to have a better plan than _that," _I winced, interrupting her again, at her most ridiculous idea.

"I have to rescue his Rose. I have to save him because I put his life into risk. I have to-"

"I get it Bella," I raised an eyebrow, "just do what I say, okay?" Looking at her spectacled expression, I re-phrased, "just listen to me okay?"

She nodded in silent agreement.

"Take him with you, Edward that is," I amended- speaking up again before she could object. "Your Victoria isn't able to sense him- that's what her dead lover did- and Edward will know if he is- but before going there Bella, you have to consult your friend's tribe first- gain their permission- and then proceed. You have to-"

"Hold up Rose," she raised a hand, confused. "What are you saying?"

"Take Edward with you, you're safest that way. Don't let your Jake friend, or Victoria see him of course. And consult the tribe and make peace with them before moving forward. You have to do this Bella, for all our sakes. You have to make this peace before you move, because Victoria is something you'll never understand, and doing this with any other plan will result in My Heart Will Go On Bella, by Celine Dion," I bit my lip, having to know what she had to say.

Bella's agreement to this plan meant a lot to me, and she, I knew, would never get to know why. Nor would anyone else for this matter- and she'd only know at the end.

Because it was at this scene I realized something I never thought I would before. Bella was the link between us, and with her and the tribe, I knew I might be able to find an alternative behind this vampire gaze I was locked into.

For I knew Victoria, I knew what she could do, what she had _meant _to do, and was still planning onto-

Edward for one would never understand the full gist of her plans, even with her thoughts

He'd never understand mine, me for urging her to do this.

She'd never either- she wouldn't realize it before she died either.

And here I knew I was, plotting a young girl's death- that and her lovers basically- for my own gain.

Edward came in at that point, nodding toward agreement at what I had said.

Apparently his meal had been fed within half an hour- color me surprised.

"I agree with you Rose," he murmured, his thoughts only on Bella's face.

I smiled as I watched them slowly reconnect, their gazes slowly locked in each others for what seemed like timeless moments.

These two, I knew, would always be in love. The forbidden kind that was never meant to exist, a type that most people were never even able to dream about, and yet they still had to understand each other.

And this journey that they'd take, I knew, would help them do this.

It would help them realize what they

These two, I knew, would always be in love. The forbidden kind that was never meant to exist, a type that most people were never even able to dream about, and yet they still had to understand each other.

And this journey that they'd take, I knew, would help them do this.

It would help them realize what they _actually _felt about each other, and I knew in that timeless moment that this would happen- it would be Titanic all over again.

Only I didn't know who'd be Jack.

* * *

**Note: Lol- this is based now purely off of my obsession with Titanic (if you say you don't cry at this movie, you seriously are inconsiderate and half no feelings- since I cry at the name "Titanic", lol-)**

**Oh well- let's change this plot to a "journey"- sad and weak I know, but I'm going to try to make it powerful and romantic. **

**I think I just planned out the perfect ending too…**

**Oh well- for faster updates, you have to REVIEW!!**

**Seriously, more updates, equals a FASTER review, not me updating like three times on another story and sighing whenever I get to this one because I feelDISCOURAGED!! **

**Lol- but REVIEW!!**

**It takes like two seconds, anonymous reviewers are welcome, suggestions, comments- telling me you totally hate it or are confused are totally welcome too. A fanfic is meant for YOU to tell me what YOU think of this- honestly!!

* * *

**

**PLEASE!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Betrayal

**MEMO: Hey, you guys- I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm sorry- I haven't been too happy with the amount of reviews. They've SERIOUSLY been dropping like SOO much, and I'm hitting all time lows and sorry- but this is NOT making me happy-**

**And to let you know, in the future, the more reviews equals a faster update.**

**I also won't be able to update for quite a few weeks, I'm going to far, far away land far, far away- and if there are even computers there- I'll seriously be shocked. But anyways, I WON'T have access to a computer whatsoever, I don't think I'll even have phone or anything (no T.V., reading anything, et cetera…- can't even bring anything) and so I will NOT be able to update- **

**Just to let you know-**

**But I'm updating three stories this weekend, and which ever gets more reviews-**

**That one will probably be updated Tuesday!!**

**So REVIEW!!

* * *

**

**NOTE: To clear up what so many of you asked, Rosalie is using Bella and Edward to get what she wants (you all know how much she hates being what she is) since she knows part-way of what Victoria's power is.

* * *

**

**Second NOTE: Since you guys aren't reviewing also, SORRY, but I've noticed a trend that the second I gave you guys what you wanted- the reviews PLUMMETED!! I realize I should have kept what I had going on before, and I'm a bit regretful to that-**

**So instead, I'm going to try to meet a compromise between your ideas and my own- You'll see how in the next few chapters**

**Disclaimer: Ha Ha-

* * *

**

**Bella's View-

* * *

**

"Thanks Rosalie," I murmured, leaving Edward's intense and hard gaze. "Thank you for so much," I repeated, "seriously. For everything, I-"

"Don't thank me,' she shook her head, looking at me mournfully. "Believe me," she chuckled darkly, "that should be the last thing on your mind Bella. I have to go now," she rose, getting up quickly before I had time to object or even interrupt.

"What did she mean?" he asked, looking towards me curiously.

"What?" I teased, "have you finally decided to grow a conscious and not intrude on others thoughts?"

He just snickered, walking over to my side. I didn't understand what she was getting at either though, and I knew certainly that he would never because while he had been gone, Rosalie had helped me so much.

She had stood by my side, almost got me through what had been the best and worst experiences of my life. She had urged me to get past Edward, to live my life out to what it could be, what it didn't have to be- confined in deserted third class towns that no one cares about, having a locked in house, the need for rest but never being able to receive it, always having to hunt- running from the Feds all over the globe…never having the opportunity to make friends whether I would want to or not, having to be remote and off from everyone- to tell them that you're better than them and that they're inferior. It kept them away, she had told me so long ago, this way they didn't try to get too close, too near, didn't have to find out why we couldn't talk to them.

"Are you all right?" he asked, confusion knitting his brow as he saw my pained expression. Rosalie, I knew, had always told the truth. I hadn't.

"I'll say the same thing I said in Pheenix Cullen," I laughed, "I'm fine. And if you ever even _dare _to press that stupid button I don't need anymore, you can postpone any sign of a marriage anytime soon."

"If you're lying like you were then," he tried to counter, 'then I'll _let _any sign of a marriage be postponed because one can't _happen _if the other one's _dead," _he stated.

"There's a way around that ever happening," I suggested, barely hopeful, but still trying.

"And you staying alive? Tell me," he ordered, smiling.

"I'll be very much alive, thank you," I smiled tightly, wrinkling my nose ever so slightly. "You can change me right now, _or _," I said," _Carlisle _can do it _for _me- just like he promised and you agreed to!" I laughed, seeing his frustration.

"Didn't I agree that I would change you if we got married first?" he asked.

"You did," I agreed, nodding. 'But we haven't, and I'm quite a bit tired of waiting- and so what the hell," I chuckled, knewing he'd give in.

"You want to get married before we leave," he asked, his face suddenly right next to my own. "We could always elope you know," he grinned, "and we could do just fine from there."

"I have to save Jacob first though," I shook my head, a bit lost in his ever-so-intensive gaze. "He comes first; I put him in danger after all. And I can't be changed just yet, Rose told me to go to the Tribe and discuss it with them about peace."

"You think they'll listen?" he snorted, as if the idea was preposterous.

"They're bound to," I began, slipping the ring off my finger. "Victoria has a power, I know, that Laurent told me was something worse than death. I don't want to see it- ever. And Rosalie said to get their permission first, and she probably knows what she's talking about," I shrugged, smiling and handing him back the ring; he looked confused.

"Oh,' I grinned, "I can't go saying I'm engaged to someone else while I'm currently with Jake," I laughed. "Cheating on him won't work to _anyone's _standards. And Besides," I said, "Victoria can't see this either- she thinks I'm in love with Jake and have forgotten all about you. Wouldn't work so well," I wrinkled my nose, cringing at the thought.

"We're seeing the Tribe now?" he asked, looking to me for confirmation.

"I am," I clarified. "You're not."

I stopped him before he could object, putting my lips to his, getting out of bed, taking his keys- and getting to Jake's house before he knew what had even happened.

**SHE leave his confused- that's all it means!!

* * *

**

**Billy's View-

* * *

**

"Hello Bella," I smiled, letting her in. "Do you need a towel?" I asked, seeing how she was soaked head to toe…to see Jake- to finally realizing she loved him. Young love, I knew only so well, could be broken so easily. I didn't want her to know about Jake just yet, I didn't want her to know that they should have been back by now- that everyone else was, save for him. She'd worry and get herself killed- I couldn't have my son's future wife doing that I knew.

That was Sam's job.

"No," she grinned slightly, standing in the doorway still. "Thanks for asking though. I've realized it's a easier to save water bills here," she chuckled. I didn't want to destroy her laugh- to make it go from there, to tears. I wouldn't be able to do that.

"Well," I began, "I have a meeting with the Tribe today," I apologized, "and it's pretty soon and so I have to leave," I finished apologetically.

"I know," she nodded, serious. "I was wondering if I could go with you-" seeing my expression, she amended-"there, of course- to the meeting."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," I shook my head at the though, Jake wasn't allowed to tell her some things. There was no telling if she'd ever cross over, and we couldn't risk that.

"I need to Billy," she lamented, "You'll understand why later. Just ­_please _take me with you Billy," she begged. "It's the only way to save Jake."

I froze, how did she know about what had happened to Jake?

"How do you know?" I said gruffly, how could she, after all? Was _she _the one who set it up, trying to get back to that bloodsucker boyfriend of hers who Jacob had once told me was convinced on changing her to be like one of _them- _a murderer. But then again, I knew, she truly loved Jacob- my son. She would never do anything to turn hit, to get him into trouble or anything. She was Charlie's daughter, and trusting him had taught me to trust my son's judgment. She was the right girl for him. And she always tried to help, unselfishly too- a bonus for us in fifty years…imagine, I had always wondered, how she'd be with his kids?

'Jake called me," she whispered, "and Victoria- the female vampire they chased a few months ago- has him."

"He can protect himself,' I snorted, wondering how she could be oblivious to his obvious training.

"He's been in a pack before Billy," she shook her head defiantly, "he doesn't know how it works. And she has him trapped- and I need to save him."

"You?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the human girl who thought she could do what even a trained werewolf couldn't do.

"Just take me to them," she sighed. I obeyed, curious to what she would say. It wasn't much past finding Jacob that this tribe was on, and how she had been an asset to the boys once, I realized, she could be one too us as well.

We met at the forum building, the rest of the tribe with Bella; and ten minutes later, we were all assembled; the rest of them throwing hostile glares at me, for they'd all heard of the vampire girl. And now she was with them.

There were advantages to being the leader.

"She has something to say," I announced, nodding towards her proudly for she'd make, with all this courage, an amazing daughter-in-law soon enough. Jake was truly blessed that he'd found someone like her.

"I need to create a contract of peace between the tribe," she hesitated, "and the Cullen family. At least for awhile,' she amended, seeing some of us- including me- throw shocked expressions at her. I thought this was about Jake. The others felt the same. "Victoria contacted me and told me I have to get Jacob by myself or she'd kill him-" I could see her shudder-" and the only way to do this is that the Cullens, in order to save him, and you might have to ban together one time or another because Victoria definitely might have someone else on her side- the Volturi."

She stopped there. We all knew what the name meant- she understood, before she continued, from our expressions.

"Good,' she continued. "You all know who they are. Victoria might be with them, at least I think. She's smarter and more powerful than I had imagined," she continued. 'And I barely have anytime to meet her." She looked at the clock as we looked at each other.

"We already have a contract," I said coolly. "As long as they don't bite, we're fine."

"Good," she nodded. "We're fine then. I needed to verify that. I have to go now," she began. 'I have to-"

"Where are you going Bella?" I asked, arms against my chest. "Take Sam Uley- you remember him- with you. Him and Embry would be great."

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "Victoria told me to go alone, and I'll do just that. I can't risk anything else. I don't care if it kills me," she sighed, "but I at least have to try," she muttered lowly, walking off and leaving the forum altogether. No one followed her.

"Nice choice," Sam nodded at me approvingly. "Even better than when I'd first met her."

Others nodded in agreement.

"That's what love is,' I shrugged, "and Jacob is the luckiest man on Earth."

"What about me?" Sam stiffed.

"You're too old,' I sniffed, "I wonder why Emily takes you in."

"Hey," he exclaimed, shocked. 'A few age comments at one time were allright- but now it's overboard. I-"

The rest of us had stopped listening to him though, we were all laughing.

Bella, I knew, was somewhere out there protecting my son and I knew I didn't have to worry. She had done it once, and she could do it again.

**

* * *

Edward's View-

* * *

**

"Ready Edward?" she asked, opening and entering the awaiting car.

"To hell I am," I nodded, serious.

"Great," she sighed.

"To save your lover we go," I muttered, too low for her to hear. I pretended not to notice when she turned her head.

**

* * *

Victoria's View-

* * *

**

"Bella'll come, just you wait," the boy threatened, trying to be menacing. I tried to compress a laugh, and failed.

"I know," I chuckled. "She and her _fiancé," _I elaborated, "are coming."

"She's going to propose to me!" his eyes shone up. Poor boy, I thought, how sad of a case he was.

"We'll see," I grinned, opening the door to let the cool, calm air of Vancouver come in.

Taking out my cell, I counted down…

_Three_

_Two…_

_One…_

_The phone rang-_

"Hello Bella," I smiled into the phone, "you're alone right?" I asked, listening to her heavy breathing nod and lie all the same.

"I can't risk his life," she shook her head. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Come to Vancouver. Take the route from Bellevue, and go from there. It's about twenty minutes of a drive, and I'll see you soon," I shut the phone.

"Tell Edward hello for me," I whispered, sliding the cell back into my pocket.

Soon enough, they'd realize it was the biggest mistake of their lives.

Soon enough, they'd know.

Soon enough, one of them would be dead.

And soon enough, I could not only get back revenge on James, but on the Cullens as a whole as well.

Smiling to myself, I went back inside to meet the hairy boy.

"I'm reading the most interesting novel right now," I nodded, motioning towards the bench.

"About a 18th century girl Victoria falling in love with a boy named Jacob, do you think the same thing could happen here?" I asked, fluttering my lashes, watching him fluster momentarily and then spit.

"You-"

"Too bad for you honey," I breathed, leaning down next to him and pecking his cheek.

This way, both of them would feel betrayed. Both would have betrayed each other.

And her Cullen, he'd feel the most betrayed of them all.

And to my dear friend Rosalie, I could only thank her so much.

Going into another room, I took out the cellphone once more, and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Hey-" I said, "it's me."

"Great to hear from you Victoria," she nodded. She was telling the truth.

"I just wanted to say thanks," I said.

"For?" she asked.

"I know, you can't hide it from me," I shook my head. "Once best friends, always best friends isn't it Rose?" I laughed.

She laughed with me.

**NOTE: REVIEW!!**

**GOING AWAY FOR THREE WEEKS- REASON FOR NO UPDATES TILL JANRUARY!!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS for EVERYONE!!**

**or at least vacation!**

**BUT REVIEW!!**


	10. Too late

**MEMO: Mi gosh you guys have really booted up the reviews a lot, and I so want to thank you all for that!! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in awhile, but Ohmigod!!- okay, and so I have to go to bed like 4 and a half hours earlier than I usually do (which, lol, is 9: 30 basically) and that takes away a LOT of the work time I have which is basically the time I'm working on something like this. But the reason I have to go to bed this early is because I wake up at a 4 AM in the morning on a GOOD day!!**

**I HATE THIS, lol!!

* * *

**

**Dedication: Moshy H.'s story "Attached Strings" gets this chapter's dedication. I encourage you to read it- the plot being of Edward's sister striking a deal with the Volturi.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know!!

* * *

**

**Edward's View-

* * *

**

Bella was back in the car soon enough surprisingly, having news that the contract hadn't changed since back then, immediately jumping in and telling me where to go.

I was more than happy that this time she wasn't going to be going without me, already having learnt the mistakes from James that her idea hadn't been all that bright in the first place.

"Where to?" I asked her, a bit befuddled by her rush. Breathing out a sigh of relief when she was buckled inside, I turned to face her. Hopefully now her rush wouldn't make her trip, and then bleed.

"Bellevue," she sputtered, motioning forward.

"To Bellevue we go then," I nodded.

We sped off.

"What do you think Victoria's going to do?" I asked her, not expecting her answer.

"I believe she's going to let us live actually," Bella sighed, as though in disappointment.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I had heard wrong or right.

"I think she's going to let us live, but I believe she's going to hit us in some other way actually- a way we aren't expecting, and one we won't recognize. Laurent said last year that it would be worse than death itself."

"There's nothing worse than death," I scoffed, _except if you aren't there._

"That's exactly what Lord Voldemort said in the Order of the Pheonix," she laughed, "I bet you anything that changes in the seventh book."

"Dumbledore's dead," I countered.

"But Harry Potter's still alive," she suggested.

"But he's going to die in the next book," I said, shaking my head. "And we're not."

"But we probably will be taken down," she breathed, "Victoria's going to find another way to get us. She knows that death won't do the trick."

"I won't let her hurt you Bella," I sighed, "I promise you that."

"We don't know what we're going into. You can't promise me anything," she said plainly, looking forward.

I didn't object to that.

* * *

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

"Rose," I gasped, coming out of my vision, shaking my head to try to confirm I hadn't blanked out.

"Rosalie," this time I shouted, needing to know if the vision was purely my imagination, or something real. I doubted it, but seeing Rosalie's past actions, I couldn't be to sure. I had to check. "Where the hell are you?"

"Here," she replied, her voice coming from behind. "What's the problem?"

Turning to face her, I tried to picture that this Rosalie- the one I'd lived with for about fifty years- could do this. It didn't make any sense.

"Have you been keeping contact with Victoria?" I asked her, my breathing going hard.

"You tell me," she replied, looking me straight in the eyes.

"And you cancelled Edward's service plan, didn't you?" I asked.

"Again Alice," she replied bluntly, "you tell me."

"What are you trying to do?" I breathed. "I just saw what Victoria does to them- might do to them- do you even know what her power is?"

"That I do," Rosalie smiled, already knowing what I had seen. "You can't stop her, you see," she began, "you won't be able to. Edward and Bella are already on their way there."

"Where Rosalie?" I pounded, appearing in front of her and shaking her. "Where the hell are they going?"

'I'm not going to let them destroy our family again," Rosalie shook her head, smiling. "They can't take Emmett away from me. Not this time Alice. Not this time.'

"Why are you doing this?" I begged her, ready to crawl to my knees. "Please tell me, I need to know."

"Victoria and me used to be pretty good friends Alice," she began to explain, looking at my sympathetically. "The best of friends actually. I stopped talking to her a few decades ago, being against her having humans for treat and finding out who exactly her little boyfriend was. I didn't approve. But-"

"You knew about James all along?" I gulped, not knowing if I had ever even known Rosalie all along.

"Not exactly," she shook her head. "But I think she met James about 25 years ago or something. And I didn't really recognize her either, or tell who she was, because we had to rush away from that field you know. And she definitely changed her look. But once best friends Alice," she shrugged, "always best friends."

"What are you planning on doing?" I asked, now on my knees and both hands clasped in front of her.

"I'm planning on living a normal life, before _she _interfered." I didn't have to ask who _she _was.

"Where are they going?" I asked, getting up. "Just tell me that?" I whispered. Hopefully I'd have a chance to stop them.

"Sure, I'll tell you," she shrugged. "Take the route from Bellevue to Vancouver. I think you'll find the place from there."

"Thanks," I nodded, getting up and running for the keys.

"You won't be able to stop her," she shouted from behind.

I pretended not to listen.

**

* * *

Edward's View-

* * *

**

After one hour we went through the tunnel that arrived in Vancouver.

"The second highest standard place of living you know," I commented, turning to face Bella.

"What's number one?" she asked, smiling and looking at me.

"I don't know," I wrinkled my nose. "I think I forgot."

"_You _forgot?" she sounded shocked, and turned to face me. "My gosh Edward, and I thought I fell in love with a smart guy."

"Gold-digger," I snickered.

"You know and I still have you," she replied, "you've got to admit I'm pretty good."

"Can't argue with that," I shook my head. She laughed.

"Where do we go after this?" I asked, arriving on Washington Road.

"I don't know actually," she looked confused. "I don't recall Victoria saying anything."

"It's dark," I pointed out.

"I'm not blind."

"And I think I see a figure under the 'Welcome to Canada' sign," I finished.

"Pull over," she said. I already had.

Starting to get out of the car, I stopped her, and told her to allow me. She didn't object.

"What if I get carjacked though?" she asked. "We all know how helpless I am."

"Like I can't beat a car," I snickered.

She shut up.

"Is your name Bella?" a 19-year-old looking boy asked, standing by the pole and looking at me awkwardly with his flashlight.

"Does it bother you that it is?" I taunted. He shut up.

"A woman named Victoria told me to tell you to go to the third building on your left from here. Next to fifth-third bank, she told me to tell you," the boy finished.

"Bye Judie," I said, and left, leaving the boy speechless to how I knew his name.

Five minutes later, both Bella and myself were inside the building, with only Bella surging forward.

"Welcome Bella," I could hear Victoria laughing.

She wasn't intending on killing us- she knew I was here- but her plans were definitely something else.

"Do you want to explain to my new boyfriend Jacob about your fiancé?"

I could hear her gulp. "How do you know?' she whispered, her voice strained.

"My best friend."

Rosalie, I picked up.

I didn't want to search through her mind further.

There was no way Rosalie would deceive us again.

Absolutely no way, not with what happened with the Volturi last time.

"Bella," a strangled voice called. "Bella- I do, I do!" giddied Jacob, jumping at the thought of them getting married.

I didn't know whether or not to spit and give my cover away.

"Hi Jacob," she gulped, turning his way. "Are you okay?"

"Now that you're with me I am!" he exclaimed, smiling whole-heartedly.

"Do you love me Jacob?" she whispered, turning to face where I was standing.

"More than you'll ever know," he cried, as though nothing was wrong. He didn't ask for her return of those feelings.

Victoria had the answer to that anyways.

"Too bad for you those feelings aren't returned Jacob," I could feel her smile. "Her beau is lying right behind us."

After first hearing her words I found myself surprised- lying was the last thing I was doing.

I was ready to pounce- standing.

Then I found I was lying.

And a headache, one like I had never had before enveloped me.

It took me over.

And before I fell, I saw Bella lying on the floor ahead of me, panic-stricken.

This apparently was what she was talking about- not knowing what Victoria would do, affecting us in other ways.

And before the floral scent escaped me- one more hit me just before.

Alice.

* * *

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

"Edward," I asked, running forward as soon as I saw him.

"Edward."

He didn't see me.

"Edward," I called again.

Again, he didn't hear.

But this time, when I shook him, and he did get up- he didn't notice me either.

I heard him call out for Bella, who was lying on the floor ahead of me, next to a smiling Victoria and a flustered Jacob.

"What's the matter?" I asked, exasperated.

He kept twirling.

He wasn't seeing.

"Edward," I shook him, hoping that what Victoria had done hadn't taken in affect yet.

Victoria answered the question for me.

"Bella exists only in his mind now Alice," she smiled, turning my way. "The Bella in front of me is dead. Two lovers together- in one body. Only he can hear her, understand her, be with her forever- just as both of them wanted."

"And Rosalie wanted this as well?" I asked, still not believing the Rosalie I'd seen before.

"Rosalie wanted this part, yes," Victoria shook her head. "But Rosalie didn't understand what would result from it. She didn't know how this happening will destroy everything you've accomplished over the years. She didn't understand that what happened to Edward would affect all of you, and in time, it would-"

But I stopped her, letting the smile on her face get to me as I pounced on top of her and tried to get rid of her…

I didn't pounce quickly enough apparently.

She was laughing at the other side of the room.

"Poor, poor Alice," she shook her head, laughing, "you've never really hunted before. And doing this won't change anything. And of course, you didn't let me finish my before sentence. It will affect all of you of course, but it will accept Rosalie the most who plans to turn human from your Edward and Bella's body merge. She did it for herself, you see," Victoria stated. "Rosalie acknowledged at the beginning that Bella was special, and with Edward- she always knew that there was a part of Edward that extended beyond just the mind. She believes that they'll be able to change her and Emmett- and possibly the rest of you. She doesn't care of what's going to result to them, because she believes that this is what they wanted. And you know what else Alice," she smiled sideways, "there's not a single thing you can do."

* * *

**NOTE: REVIEW!!**

**I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, about Victoria somehow destroying Bella's body and putting both of them inside Edwards'. **

**Oooh, and Addie W. just reviewed (thank you) and so I have to fix this part before anyone else gets confused-**

**Rosalie believes she can turn human from this Bella/Edward combo because she thinks that Edward is able to do MORE than just read someone's mind, and Bella- Bella's always been special, no one ever being able to hack into her mind, having potential in the Volturi's eyes**

**And so Rosalie believes she and the rest of the Cullens can benefit from this and turn human**

**And Bella and Edward can be together forever, even though it's all just in Edward's head-**

**Mi gosh!!- tell me if you have any questions after that!!**

**I seriously want to know what you guys think of this- honestly!!**

**---------Ooh, and this chapter's dedication goes to Moshy H.'s story "Attached Strings" where she has the story of Edward's sister striking a deal with the Volturi. **

**But please review!!**

**Seriously!!**

**It would be very much appreciated, and I also have to tell you guys that I'm really happy with the current number of reviews that went up from the last times I saw it when I posted the other chapters,**

**And I want to ask you guys if I'd be allowed to keep that-**

**And so please,**

**It won't take much time,**

**Do review!!**

**Zinthafan!!**


	11. The Thing

**Memo: Hey!! I don't think I'm doing THAT bad on timing yet, lol, I just updated today on a story that I haven't like in 7 weeks now- and I used to update like every other week at most. **

**Oh well, for at least I updated.**

**But your reviews for the past few weeks have been REMARKABLY good!!**

**And so THANK YOU!!**

**So very, very, much so!!

* * *

**

**Alice's View-

* * *

**

Everything, I knew, to him seemed a blur.

He was dazed and disoriented, spinning in circles.

His eyes flung from corner to corner, until finally, his pupils disappeared and his eyes went black, as though he was going mad.

The way he was behaving was the way my mind was spinning.

While Bella was in his head, Rosalie betraying all of us to turn human, was in mine.

While his face twisted in contortions and his body began to have mini seizures- such as epilepsy- I watched him in horror.

I believe he was watching me as well, his dark eyes facing my way.

I knew I would never be able to understand what was happening to him, how his body, I could tell, was losing it's reactions by being given two separate sets of instructions to follow simultaneously.

Bella was experimenting in her new body, it seemed, and Edward didn't know what was happening to him- as far as I could tell.

"_You want to end his pain for him Alice?" _Victoria suggested, murmuring, mouthing the words in my ear; her breath warm and intoxicating.

"_Not make him and Bella suffer like this for forever?" _She murmured once more. I wanted to tell her to stop.

"_Get back Rosalie for doing this to them? Get back Rosalie for destroying your family Alice- it won't be that hard. Edward's on the way to destroying both him, and Bella's self so easily. Just end their pain Alice," _she whispered, "_it won't take long."_

I found I couldn't stop her, letting her continue.

"Stop it," I tried to whisper, trying to shove her; I couldn't. She was saying everything so right.

"_They've been so bad to you haven't they? Always using you, abusing you like you didn't matter? Don't you also want to get back Edward for always looking at you like you were nothing? And Bella, for depending too much on you and trying to take so much away from you? Don't you Alice- it-" _I found I had the courage to stop her then. Taking both my hands, I shoved her aside, making her crash into the wall.

"You can't deny it Alice," she whispered, her words taking a toll on me once again. "You can't-"

I slapped her.

She still didn't do anything.

"Do you _want _Edward to suffer?" she snapped. "Do you want them to spend forever like this, because, quite frankly, no matter what you do to me, I don't have the power to undo it. I-"

"Can't you find a way?" I begged, silently hoping that after doing this she realized it was wrong what she had done and wanted to repent for it.

"I'm sorry Alice," she shook her head. "I can't. But _you," _she tried again, "_can. _You can end their pain. Do you truly believe Edward will even be able to maintain himself without blood, if he can't even control his own body motions? His eyes are thirsty for it Alice. How long do you think a person who isn't even able to control their own arms _resist? _Do you want people to _die _because of something your afraid to do? What's _wrong _with ending him for it?"

She was making so much sense. I let her continue.

"Do you think the Volturi, no matter how much they like you, will ever spare any of you for unleashing such a thing? Do you want to lose Jasper this way Alice- your Jasper who would do just about anything for you? Do you want to make him suffer, he loves you just _so _much Alice, and this is how you repay him? By ending his _life _Alice, after all he went through? After all _you guys _went through- THIS is what you do? And he wouldn't even say anything against it, now would he? He'd tell you it was all right, he'd calm you down and tell you to relax because it wasn't your fault. But do _you _believe that's right? Honestly Alice, do you even _love _him?" I looked up at her, how _dare _she suggest that I didn't love Jasper! But then again, with the death…she was still so right. She kept on persisting. "And Edward, you're making Edward and Bella go through this, how can you live with that Alice?"

I couldn't do that to them. Especially not after everything they'd done for me.

Jasper, purely Jasper, was the reason I hadn't lost the sanity I had maintained.

He was my prince in shining armor, the one I could watch over and help. The one who made little mistakes and got so angry at himself so many times.

I couldn't make him suffer.

And Edward, as my brother, I could not make Edward suffer.

Not the two men I cared most about.

"Why can't you do it Alice?" she beckoned, knowing she had won. "It won't take long. And it'll be for the better of all of you- really Alice, it-"

But she stopped then.

I looked up to see why she had done that.

She was so right, I knew, saying everything that should be done. Telling me what to do, helping and guiding me so for the first time, I wasn't the one doing it.

I now understood why Rosalie was friends with her.

I would have to get Rosalie back, I knew, and this was the way how, but Rosalie being friends with Victoria didn't seem like that bad of an idea.

Victoria knew everything. She was like my inner-conscious for the first time speaking out loud.

I didn't know why she had stopped.

Looking up, my vision seemed to be blurred. Strange.

There seemed to be bits of chunk flying all around. Something happening to Victoria.

There were explosions, I noted.

Like invisible missiles being launched all around.

Victoria was shrieking, all of them being aimed towards her.

She was scared, and soon enough, she ran far, far away.

"Alice," a twisted voice called out to me. I turned towards in it terror.

"Yes," I replied back, courteously.

'Don't listen to what she says," it said menacingly, it's tone withering, it's arms flailing and eyes seeming even darker than before.

"She's wrong," the thing said. "It's me, your brother and soon-enough-to-be-sister-in-law anyway. Don't be scared," it said, craining it's neck and coming my way.

And soon enough, I was running too.

The strange part being, it just watched me from behind: confused to why I was doing this.

Confused to why I was running from _it. _

It didn't laugh at the fact that I was scared, that it showed so easily as well.

It didn't cry out for me to stay.

And it didn't run after me.

It just watched. And watched. And watched.

Soon enough, I knew, Rosalie would be here.

And when she was, my gosh, she could deal with it and hopefully kill them later.

I didn't know, at this point, what my actions consequences would be, not specifically, but I knew that they'd be there.

I knew that every move I'd take would be tracked closely and noted by that being.

It knew I didn't know what to do.

It knew, for the first time ever, that I was scared.

It knew my weaknesses, my strengths, what I could, and couldn't do.

And it knew, no matter how fierce my own beast inside of me was, that I'd never be able to destroy it.

No matter what it did, destroying everyone and everything in front of me, perhaps even Jasper and myself, but I didn't care.

I couldn't do that.

Not now.

Not yet.

Perhaps not ever.

And, all together, I was the only person who would truly do something about it.

There were only two other that knew.

Rosalie, who intended on using this thing for her own selfish purposes. She'd surely never destroy it.

And Victoria, who quite frankly, didn't care.

The list would grow soon enough. The amount of victims this beast got, the more attention this beast drew, and the more lethal and lethal it became, the world would find out and I'd exclude myself from ever knowing this.

I could run and leave Jasper behind safely.

Or I could go to the Volturi and make them end it for me, saving most of everyone.

I chose the second option.

Within seconds, I heard a scream behind me.

And then another.

And another.

Until finally, I was too far away to hear anymore. It didn't stop it from ringing in my head though, back and forth, back and forth recklessly.

For the first time ever, I prayed.

* * *

**NOTE: This I KNOW was a bit different from everything else I've written, more descriptive and scenery-ish I believe or something.**

**So please tell me what you think about this type of writing!!

* * *

**

**Do you like it??**

**Or do you not- and why??**

**Was this boring- why, or why not??

* * *

**

**Seriously, it would honestly and really help if you awesome guys reviewed like you've been doing!!**

**Thank you so very, very, much and hope to hear from you soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!

* * *

**

**Zinthafan!!**


	12. Eclipse

**Memo: Hi, ohmigosh- I just found out that I haven't updated in like a MONTH, and I seriously thought it had been two weeks, but my computer crashed and I had to go to the library and they seriously will NOT let me stay on the computer for like anything-**

**And my computer's been crashed for like two weeks, and I can't even get assignments done, **

**And now I have three hours of homework, less then two hours to work on a computer (my dad brought a lab top home from his work place) since I have to go somewhere, and have to finish this before I start my homework…!!

* * *

**

**Note: I was really disappointed in the number of reviews and hits for the last chapter since they sunk by over HALF of what usually are, and I can't say I'm too happy. There were barely any hits either. I seriously hope that you guys make the hits and reviews HIGHER (hint, hint!) this time because I actually am NOT feeling so bad for not updating in a while (though I seriously Did think it had been two weeks since I last updated!)**

**Time flies by fast!

* * *

****Quick Summary of Last Chapter:**

**Victoria's made Edward and Bella into one body, and Alice is scared of the thing this 'one body' has become, and so she runs from it and knows she has to make the Volturi destory it.**

**Rosalie helped and was the main part in making this happen because she got Victoria to do this since she believes that this 'thing' that Edward and Bella have become will make her a human, like she's always wanted. She doesn't care about the consequences.

* * *

**

**Bella's View

* * *

**

It was weird, being inside Edward for the first time, hearing what he was hearing. Seeing what he was seeing. Feeling what he was feeling.

The list went on and on.

But whenever anyone saw my beautiful Edward, they'd run and scream- and I didn't understand that at all, sure Victoria had put Edward and I in one body, but she was making us closer to each other than we'd ever have been before. And now I understood what he did and why he did it.

I didn't know how long this would last of course, and while Edward didn't care, neither did I since the only thing that mattered was if we were together- which we were.

And now we'd probably always be together.

But as soon as we got together though, and tried to tell Alice, she screamed and ran.

Edward had never seen her like this before, and quite frankly, neither had I.

None of us understood.

And as we walked the streets too, in Edward's gorgeous body, people screamed and ran too.

Edward and I didn't understand.

We kept walking and walking, talking to each other through Edward's mind. Both of us knew each other so much better now! I was thrilled.

But wherever Edward and I went, someone would go screaming and crying. We saw people praying, crying names of the Armageddon and what not, and this wasn't seeming to end either.

Wherever we went.

However we went.

Soon enough, Edward and I began to go fast so no one could see us, we didn't want to scare anyone anymore.

Perhaps, as I had told Edward, they thought that he was Jesus coming to save them-

That these were the last forty years, as they believed, that Jesus would come and descend upon the Earth and save it from Cyclops or whatever it said in the Bible.

All the signs of it grew too-

The world was slowly being destroyed, as everyone- sensible of course- knew that global warming was standing less than two inches in front of us, probably ready to destroy the world at the first chance it got.

Homosexuality (although I had no problem with it) was discussed in the Bible too, was really growing.

There were wars like all over in the world, the U.S. vice president Cheney saying he wanted to destroy the East-Asian country of Pakistan, who everyone knew was dealing out nuclear weapons and information to countries like Iran which had used it the best, North Korea with Kim Jong Il coming in second, and so many more nations the west feared.

This war would take us all down soon enough, and we'd probably have a cold war all over again- except for the cold part, replacing it with hot since tensions _weren't _low enough to just do nothing, they were _more _than high enough to want to destroy everything and everyone in it's path.

Technology, too, was the only obsession the world had. Houses must look like factories to anyone even from fifty years from the path. Without electricity and technology, this world was nothing. Just like James Marsters was trying to display in the last season finale episode of Smallville, coming from another planet and destroying all of the Earth's technology had driven everyone to become animals, just as he had said.

They- everyone else- having never seen Edward's beauty, must have assumed that he was Jesus- never have seeing Jesus either.

And I knew Edward was happy, so, so, happy to be with me that they probably saw that on Edward's face too, Jesus coming to save the world.

Jesus, whose role was never really understand- either being a myth, a son of God, a Messiah or a Prophet- they now saw someone just as good looking and probably assumed it was Jesus.

I knew the truth though.

Soon enough Edward and I had reached the ocean, and the eclipse- which was so darn beautiful too, all crimson and all looking down at us- let us see our reflection.

Edward tried to jump his body back.

I made it stay put.

And then I saw it.

The monster Edward and I were.

And the face seemed to be crooked, the teeth upward and backwards in the mouth interwining with the nose- might being mistaken as a pretty bad case of cleft lip if that was all there was too it.

But that wasn't of course.

The scalp was twisted and lop-sided too, part of the middle left side being bent upward and the skin so pale and hard, looking as a rock as it balanced and uncanny hair color, as though a dead evergreen tree.

And the hands- oh, the hands, I didn't know how Edward and I had missed his hands. The fingers on each side of the hand were three, the pinky and ring finger joint as one, the middle and the left finger as another, and the thumb pulled back inside the skin to less than half the height of the other two fingers- but still fat. Both hands held the same design.

I made Edward take off his shoes, and even the toe fingers had curled themselves on top of each other, as in having four toes instead of just two, two on each foot and seeming as if glued on- although the skin came far too apparent as something cloned wrong.

And Edward's size must have been the scream part, for he seemed to be eleven feet tall, his eyes interloped into four as though some creature-

And I realized, all the changes I'd been seeing in Edward's body seemed to happen because I came into it. Eleven feet derived from what? I asked myself.

Five feet of mine plus six feet of his.

6 hand fingers total because my hands had different shapes than his, twisting the fingers together.

And even his skin seemed a tad bit tanner, his eyes being four because his original two and plus my two added up to four.

The shade of our hairs mixed together, our toes curled up on one another in two feet only inches apart.

I was about to hurl at Edward for the first time- not necessarily hurling at myself of course, because I thought I'd do that once I reached the age of twelve.

_This _of all things was what Edward and I created if we were together.

Sure, we could talk to each other, but we also seemed to be merged.

But I do recall that when leaving the place Victoria had led us too, my body had been left on the floor.

Somehow my DNA had transcribed to Edward's DNA.

And no wonder Alice ran. No wonder Victoria said what she said. And no wonder people were praying.

We really were the beast.

* * *

**Alice's View

* * *

**

I didn't take me long to tell Jasper where I was going.

I explained to him to watch out for Rosalie of course, and to tell her that he was meeting me at the Seattle airport to go to East Timor- the world's newest and arguably poorest country somewhere near Indonesia or something.

Jasper was a member of the company George Clooney and some of those stars represented like as in going to Sudan and helping out.

It didn't take much to be a member besides having internet and being ready to receive another bogus fundraising email every other week or whatever.

Jasper had the tolerance for it.

And he was due to go to some country anyway- although Rosalie didn't know that didn't really encourage people doing that- and especially people who'd 'just' reached eighteen according to their birth certificate as Jasper just had.

We had a booked ticket to Venice though, as we'd go to Volterra from there. Rosalie wasn't smart enough to check.

I reached him at the airport at half past four.

"What's the rush with the bags Alice?" he asked me, curious and grinning.

I laughed inside to myself- he thought we were going on some romantic cruise or whatever.

He apparently didn't know me well enough to know that I'd never really do that.

"What did you tell Rosalie?" I asked, tossing the question.

"Just what you told me to tell her," he shook his head. "I really don't like lying, and this better have been because you wanted to spend some private time with me or else-"

"Tell me exactly what you told her," I repeated, knowing I'd need to know what he said.

"Okay. Let's pretend you're Rosalie and currently occupied with telling Emmet to go take a hike, apparently. You don't really care what I'm saying. So I ask you as follows: 'Did Alice ever tell you that we were going to one of helping the world in crisis parts?' And then you shake your head, laughing at the imitation of you Rosalie had just done. And then you ask me when. And I say: 'Today actually. Well-' now I pretend to be embarrassed-'I found out just a few hours ago and so I booked the earliest flight since all the other times I don't really like and this would be easiest.' And you say 'Cool.' Then you ask me where Alice is, and I tell you: "Alice is at the Seattle Airport and really mad that I'm late since there are way too many people there and we might miss our flight.' Then you tell me to say to Alice bye and call me later. And then I tell Emmet to shut up, and leave, already having told Carlisle and Esme over the phone. Happy?"

"A bit," I shrug, and continue to walk forward.

"The boarding starts in fifteen minutes and we need to make it through the security line before that you know," I say, worried to how we'll make it past in time.

"Don't worry," Jasper reassured me, "Americans are nice enough, and when you ask them to move, they move."

And so Jasper went along, asking everyone in front of us to move, and showing them our ticket and lying about how our sister just had a delivery and so we were late to the airport.

They moved, just like he said.

He's definitely a better liar then I am- for he even had a newborn kid's pictures with him, making me think he had planned this.

And when I asked if he had, he'd only said that he hadn't.

The flight was a direct one, taking over a day and a third, and we reached Venice quickly.

Volterra was not far from it, and when we reached to go say Hello to the Volturi, they apparently were already waiting outside, and expecting our humble little visit.

* * *

**NOTES:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Tell me if you're confused, and I'll be more than happy to help make sense to it!

* * *

**

**By the way, is a real website used for helping out areas in crisis like Darfur, and I urge anyone who wants to be a member- it's just like a quick registration that take's like two minutes and you don't need to pay or anything. It's for world criseses, but I seriously urge people, if interested, to visit the site!

* * *

**

**But anything else you're confused on, TELL ME!!**

**And no, by the way, Edward and Bella just knew that they were in one body but didn't know how gruesome they looked, and I'm going to answer this before it's asked!!**

**But if any more questions, comments, suggestions, REVIEW!!**

**It motivates me to update faster, and I luv when people do it!!

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Deal

**MEMO: Okay, now to start I am kinda really disappointed in so few reviews, and I think that's the reason why I took so much time to update because I've been trying to think of what to do next, since it seems while the number of readers stays the same, the number of reviews do not. And while I do understand that not everyone reviews, three reviews IS still a LOT lower than average!**

**

* * *

Starting from now on, I'm going to be posting who reviewed for the last chapter ****on here.**

**AddieW. & Grown and Sexy & Edward is a hottie

* * *

**

**Overview from last chapter: Bella is _inside _Edward, and he's mutated. Alice is going to Volterra to seek help for the monster that Bella/Edward have become, with the help of Jasper. Rosalie wants simply to turn human, and knows nothing of Alice's/Jasper's plan and is what made Bella/Edward the way they are now (a beast).

* * *

**

**Alice's point of View-

* * *

**

The plane arrived at Venice soon enough, and from there, Jasper and I had taken a taxi to Volterra, home of the Volturi.

Jasper, unlike me, seemed calm and in control and as although he already knew what was going to happen when we arrived there. He hadn't panicked or seems surprised when I told him everything on the plane either. I, on the other hand, was busy imagining the worst of scenarios and how not just Jasper and I could be hurt, but also the Bella/Edward thingy.

I was really beginning to panic, and Jasper had been frowning for quite some while too, sensing my dismay but not being able to do anything about it because I never let him- and would know whenever he tried as well.

Arriving at our destination, Jasper and I stepped out into the humid air, thankful that today was a sunny day. It seemed Jane was out there, waiting for us.

Jasper, seeming confused, looked at her and smiled slightly. He didn't know what she could do, and believed that she was there to help him.

Such helpful such a young appearance was, I sighed wistfully, clinging on to Jasper's arm tighter and following Jane who didn't seem the least bit surprised to see us.

"How did you know we were coming Jane?" I asked, curious, my steps still small yet steadfast treading behind her.

"Alec knew," she replied, her shoulders shrugging.

"Who's Alec?" Jasper wanted to know, turning to face me for an explanation.

"Alec's my twin," Jane said, turning around to face him for a second, and then going on her way after answering for me.

"Oh," Jasper muttered, "is he like you then, or different?'

"He's a pansy," she chided childlishly, 'nothing like me whatsoever."

"Why would you call your twin that?" Jasper asked, a bit struck back by how a girl seemingly nine, so young, and so gorgeous could say such a thing- even if he knew she wasn't human.

"You like to ask a lot of questions, don't you?" I could feel her smiling. "You'd make a good companion actually, your girlfriend's pretty lucky."

Gulping, I held onto his arm tighter. "Wife," he corrected, trying to reassure me.

He failed miserably.

"Still though," she continued, as if she didn't know what was happening behind her as she led us through the tunnel. "Most people are scared to ask me questions because they know of what I'll do to them if they get agitated. You're different. I like you."

With that, she fell into the tunnel, taking the route I had only gone through once before, and leaving me to hope that she'd turn back into the little girl she once was and crush her head, get such an awful and bloody concussion that Jasper would be so irked, that he'd go there and suck her dry, leaving her dead for good.

And now, I found, he sensed that I was jealous. He didn't understand how the jealousy was beginning to turn into anger- towards him.

Ignoring her, he just asked her now far to the Volturi from here.

Someone answered for her.

"You're here now," a man smiled, stepping forward in the black robe he always wore, slipping back the front and revealing his face. "What can I do for you Alice- and you too, Jasper, that you came such a long distance to reach here?"

"We have a problem," I began, stepping forward and dragging Jasper to stumble behind me. "I assume you remember who Edward and Bella are?"

I waited until he nodded, smiling.

"Do you know who Victoria is?" I asked, stepping another foot forward.

He instantly frowned.

"There are several Victoria's like us out there," he said, "which one are you talking about specifically?"

"The one," I began to answer, "who has the power to combine two bodies and minds together in one," I stated.

Jasper turned to stare at me, a bit lost. It was fine though, I knew I hadn't told him that much in the beginning anyhow.

"Oh," Aro seemed to smile, "I has asked her to join us once, but she had refused because I believe she wanted to stay with whatever hubby she had at the time."

"Yes,' I began to reply, "but her hubby's dead because our Edward killed him. So she began looking out for revenge, and somehow trapped Edward and Bella together in one body. Edward and Bella have become a monster. They have no control over what they're doing, their body is completely mutated, and I want..." I took in a deep breath, "I want to know how to end it. Permanently."

I ignored Jasper's sudden wide eyes.

"You want us to get rid of your brother and his fiancée all together?" Aro asked, confused. "Us do your dirty work for you?"

"I'm not asking you to do that," I tried to explain, "no one has any idea how to get rid of them. Victoria has disappeared. And they're ruining _all _of our names. Edward's beauty is still as inhuman as it was, but the body is readjusted so that Bella is inside there as well, with now Edward being over ten feet tall, his hair so much longer, wider- spread out to adjust to Bella's hair, and even his hands and feet now have ten fingers or toes on each foot or hand. On the way for our trip here we heard stories all over CNN of the acopolypse approaching, and no one has any idea what to do. We come to you for some help Aro," I sighed, and drooped into Jasper's arms.

I didn't know what else to do.

Aro could only seem to pick out on part of it though. "You want us to do your dirty work for_ you_?"

He asked once again.

"What she means," Jasper began taking over, "we don't know how to do it ourselves and we don't want all our names in jeoprady and being exposed to the public. Edward holds some of his own body still, and that can be traced back to us and would wipe us all out at the _same _time. You know they're bound to find out our weakness one time or another," Jasper cautioned them. "And then they'll get rid of all of us."

Whenever, I knew, anyone talked about those of our kind having weaknesses, the topic was immediately hushed. This time, however, it couldn't be because this, as Jasper pointed out, would not just lead to the escape of him and I, but also the whole community as a whole. We didn't know how to deal with it, and so Jasper stated that we came to them for help to kill my brother, and his best friend.

"What do we get from this?" Aro wanted to know, looking at me curiously, and ignoring Jasper now.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to act calm and cool while knowing it was failing terribly.

"I'll get back to you later on that," Aro smiled. "And just to let you know, what happened can't be undone since now our deal's been made Ms. Alice, and you won't be able to back out of if this time."

* * *

**Bella's Point of View

* * *

**

Apart from Edward and I's current situation, I found I was having so much of a better time than when we were 'normal.'

I was so much closer to Edward, amazingly, and I could feel what he felt, see what he saw, and hear what he heard.

I knew everything about him now, from his guts to his feelings to his thoughts- and the same with him and me too, with him knowing everything there seemed to be about me, he knew because he could tell.

And we were so close, always.

He didn't have to worry about a blood, or any type of lust really. The part of me that had once desired to have something more than a simple kiss had disappeared, and I knew that I hadn't loved Edward at that time, not even close if compared to the love I held for him now.

And I was even _me _again, not the stupid Bella I had turned into right before he disappeared, was gone, and came back.

I was a real Bella, the real Bella I had once been when I had met Edward and not been a stupid little kid.

Now I knew Edward, and never wanted it to end, because well, I loved Edward.

This real Edward I had never known before.

Understood partially, but not completely.

Thought I loved, but actually didn't.

All until now, anyway.

And what Victoria didn't realize, is just how _happy _she made both Edward _and _me, and that Laurent was so wrong not all that long ago- that I'd be happier dead.

He was just so wrong.

I would be with Edward forever, and no one, I knew, no one, would ever be able to stop that, or even end that.

I wouldn't let them. And neither, I knew, would Edward.

I didn't care about others anymore, not about what was wrong and what was right because from Jacob to the Volturi, to Victoria and to even Charlie, I knew that everyone had a part in keeping us apart and this time, Edward and I had gone through too much to lose it all again.

* * *

**Note: Bella and Edward have lost all sense of consciouss, meaning they _don't _care about what happens to other people in the process of what they're doing, and they only care about being together with each other forever.**

**And next note: Less reviews equals longer wait until next chapter!!**

**So PLEASE review!!**

**SERIOUSLY!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. My turn

**Memo: Okay, so you guys, the reviews have gone from like 10- to like 5, 4,3- and I am again, NOT happy. I'm writing this not long after I posted the before chapter, but you guys are reading it, and I don't know when I'll post it.**

**But you guys, PLEASE review.**

**This is VERY discouraging to a writer- it takes you like TWO seconds for a lot of you guys, and it's OPEN to annonymous reviews-**

**I like ALWAYS answer your questions, since I prefer you guys understand than just stop reading (though anonymous reviews I usually don't respond).**

**Like, if you guys spent a lot of your time writing chapters for people to read- when you know there's a LOT more to be done that you keep holding off- and it's going pretty well for a really long time. And then suddenly, no one seems to be reading it. You aren't getting any comments. Sure, one or two people are doing it- but the rest, what happened to the rest?**

**Are they even reading it?**

**Are you guys even reading this?**

**Now, that, honestly, is VERY discouraging.**

**I understand that not everyone is able to review always, but like every other chapter, or at least ACKNOWLEDGE that you're reading this.**

**But seriously, REVIEW!

* * *

**

**Also, you can blame the even longer wait on how long fanfic froze up and didn't send alerts out!**

**Reviews last time: **

**Edward is a hottie & sarah & Notmixedequally & bellz2 & Grown and Sexy

* * *

**

**Song: In the End by Linkin Park

* * *

**

**Last chapter: Alice made an agreement with the Volturi to do whatever they wanted if they killed Bella/Edward. Bella/Edward don't care about the world anymore. Rose wants Bella/Edward to turn her human.

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View

* * *

**

_Freedom is never gained until the full price is paid_

_- Rabindorath Tagore_

I remembered hearing that quote once, a long, long time ago. I smiled at the thought, _freedom, _something so many people had died for- the way they had finally seen it was through death. And myself, I'd seen it in death.

Here, I could do whatever I wanted.

Here, all common sense was gone.

_It starts with  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
_

Bella and I, at the beginning, which was basically right now anyway, were having so much fun.

The restraint I once had for not drinking human blood- that had vanished.

Bella had said it was pointless, that now it didn't matter. These people didn't understand, they'd die soon enough anyway, and we were just making it so much easier.

We were saving them, Bella had told me.

Saving them from all the horrors in the world.

For instance, Bella had explained, no one would have to watch their whole entire family die like I had. They wouldn't have had to lose everything they once knew because someone didn't like them anymore. They wouldn't have to go through hate anymore, no more responsibilites, or anything. We were saving them, Bella had said.

They were like doves, and we were finally setting them free to roam the Heavens.

Since, Bella had said, God had made us this way for a reason- and God had willed us to be together, to be free, and so whatever God told us to do- and God spoke to Bella on this- we did.

I didn't question her.

_All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

We were making ourselves famous too, our names being plastered everywhere- not as Edward and Bella of course- but as some type of monster.

Bella loved this attention so much, popularity something she'd never experienced before.

And I was content with making her happy.

We had 'massacred' some type of building the other day. Bella had said she hadn't liked those type of people when she was alive, and that she still didn't, and so they weren't supposed to be here anymore.

They weren't anymore.

My Bella was happy.

Things were going great for us, and I was determined not to let anyone get in the way of it- including Alice, who apparently, according to Bella, was coming.

Rosalie was coming too, Bella had told me, today in fact. But unlike Alice, Rosalie was on our side. Rosalie was who made this happen.

I didn't ask Bella how she knew, but she told me anyway. Apparently being combined, her powers had been activated- intertwined with my own.

And now we were much more powerful apparently.

Rosalie, in exchange for what she had done for us, wanted just one small thing, according to Bella. Not anything that would take long of course.

She was bringing Emmett with her too.

Here though, I asked Bella what they wanted. According to Bella, they wanted to be human. Also, according to Bella, that wouldn't be very hard to do.

We could dominate this way, she was telling me right now.

We could take over the Volturi- make them all human, and they wouldn't even know how to survive. Nothing would stop us. Jane couldn't either, because her pain or whatever she caused people, that didn't affect Bella- and Bella and I were one now, so it didn't affect me either.

We could turn them all human, she was saying. They wouldn't even be able to fight. We could drink their fresh blood, newly made like a newborns.

My mouth watered at the thought.

* * *

**Emmett's View

* * *

**

"Where the hell are we going Rose?" I asked her one more time, moaning. She was taking me somewhere- and I didn't really know where I was going.

She looked so excited though, more excited than I really ever remember seeing her, and so I didn't object.

It had to be something important though- I couldn't quite imagine what it was, since well, the only time she looked this happy was when we were getting married.

And she was driving me to Vegas. We were in Canada- I wasn't even sure if we could get married anymore.

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_

"Just be quiet Emmett," she was gesticulating as she was driving, her hands wild. "You'll know soon enough. You won't _believe _it Emmett, it's a surprise!"

I didn't say anything. I think we were heading near Vancouver though, looking at the signs as we drove by. And we were pretty close too.

But I didn't know _why _we were in Vancouver. Honestly, I think there's a vampire loose there- but why haven't the Volturi taken care of it already?

Of course though, it's only been a few days.

And by the footage caught by some people- reporters before they died, it didn't look like a vampire. Probably some mutation, I thought.

Most likely.

"Rosalie," I whined once again, willing to pesker her until we got there. "_Please _tell me," I begged, fingering her hair.

"No, no," she cried, letting go of the wheel and clapping her hands excitedly. "You won't believe it matte Kudasai, Emmett, matte kudasai."(**Please wait, Emmett, please wait- Japanese)**

_Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

* * *

_

**Alice's View

* * *

**

I knew I was going to regret this.

Both things actually.

1.) The wanting to get rid of both Bella and Edward.

2.) The deal I had made with the Volturi to do whatever they wanted.

And well, the Volturi had found a way to get both of those together, to combine it actually. They were telling me how, and when, and well, basically, I had to kill Edward and Bella while they watched on the sidelines.

It had only been like a day and a half since Edward and Bella had turned. Nothing major had happened of course- yet at least.

There was an uploaded death toll every few hours though. The victims list was unknown. People were told to stay inside their houses however, and to shroud their selves in garlic.

Ridiculous, really, but they knew what was happening, so they still had some advantages.

Most of them didn't even try leaving the city though, because Bella and Edward struck randomly, a 'flash of silver' in the morning, a daunt of 'terror' during the night.

Honestly, I just wanted to get to them before Rosalie did what she wanted to do, what she had _designed _them to do.

_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

They were giving me instructions right now- Marcus and Caius, simultaneously. Aro was getting Felix to agree to video tape the whole thing so they could watch it later.

Ridiculous really.

Jasper wasn't objecting- since well, Jasper didn't have much of a choice in doing so, because if he objected than it would just waste a lot of our time, and we didn't have much of that.

It didn't really pose much of a threat to me either.

Jasper was going to return immediately to Forks and delay Rosalie's arrival to Vancouver as much as he could.

I laughed at what we had planned to do to her- she had no powers that we knew of, and being with her for over fifty years, I think we'd know.

She'd be so sorry.

She'd regret this so much.

_I _was going to kill Edward, _and_ Bella apparently. All for the entertainment of some old people watching.

And I _had _to do it apparently, because my powers would help me survive in whatever they were planning on doing, so Jasper couldn't even _say _anything at that point either.

I hated it.

Jasper hated it.

The Volturi loved it.

So not fair.

_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard_

**

* * *

Jasper's View**

**12 hours later

* * *

**

Everything was working out right now.

Alice was in Vancouver.

I was 20 minutes to Forks right now.

Times like these caused for not thinking actually, just a lot of strategic planning. But that was Alice's battlefield- not time.

We didn't have much time.

And we couldn't afford to lose any.

In minutes, I was coming into the driveway.

Opening the garage though, to park my car- I noticed that the slot beside me was empty.

The Ostacious.

Rosalie's car.

I called Alice.

I didn't know that she already knew.

_In spite of the way you were mocking meActing like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me_

**

* * *

Rosalie's View

* * *

**

Wrapping my arms around Emmett for the first time, I kissed him, right on the mouth.

We wre human, I wanted to cry. _Human, _I knew, _finally. _

_We _were _real _now. And I wasn't a monster.

No, I knew, not anymore, I wasn't.

I was so happy, for I didn't even know that this day would ever come.

All my planning, my preparations, it had all paid out to do this. Emmett and I were human- once and for all!

We'd never be able to be changed back either.

Emmett had begun to object when we had reached here, and while I didn't like it very much, he quickly drew up reason to do it.

For me, he had said.

It was all for me.

And me and Emmett, we'd be happy and human for ever.

_In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

We were human now.

And that's all that really mattered.

And we'd be together- and we didn't have to worry about nonsense things anymore.

Emmett and I could go in the sun.

We were allowed to work.

My beauty still remained with me- as with Emmett's- and so we could be models.

We had endless possibilites now.

No more hiding.

We could show the world what Emmett and Rose were made of.

No, I thought, we _would _show the world what Emmett and Rose were made of.

Not the bad way of course, I knew, because we weren't bad anymore.

Nope, I knew, humans weren't bad. Vampires were bad. We weren't vampires.

* * *

**Alice's View

* * *

**

I could see both of them, Rose and Emmett, and Bella and Edward.

They both looked so happy- that for once and for all, their dreams had come true.

Everything they wanted they had.

The freedom had to be remarkable, I knew.

They didn't have to be in the shadows anymore, they could show who they truly were.

And I was going to end all of their happiness, I thought, grinning.

_I _was going to end, and _they _were going to pay.

Something was going to happen though, I knew. And it was going to be something pretty bad. But playing time, it was over, and war time, well, Rosy had just made her move, and it was time for me to make mine.

_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

**

* * *

REVIEW!**

**QUESTIONS- ASK!**


	15. Wonderwall

* * *

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

I was in Vancouver now, and well, I was facing Rosalie right now, who stood before me.

"Why'd you do that Rose?" I asked her once again.

I didn't wait for a reply, and simply asked the question over and over again.

I wouldn't understand whatever she was saying anyway.

Nothing would ever make sense.

"Why Rose?" I asked.

"Honestly, why'd you do that?"

"Seriously?"

And I watched her carefully too, her expressions looking lost and bewildered.

Ha, I laughed at her.

_She _didn't have to get rid of both Edward and Bella for the Volturi's amusement.

I didn't like her anymore, I decided.

Watching her trying to explain, just made me laugh harder, as though I was on the verge of insanity.

And when I began to turn though, she stopped me, telling me to wait.

"They sent you here to kill Edward/Bella, didn't they?" she asked. I didn't have to ask who they were, but just nodded.

She knew.

"There's another way," she said. "It could restore everything back to normal, before this started."

"Go on," I beckoned, "I'm listening."

And soon enough, Rosalie had earned my trust back.

* * *

I watched them from a side view, Bella and Edward that is. The monster thing was just sitting on a chair, it somehow being able to hold Bella/Edward's massive size. 

Honestly, I didn't know how Victoria had managed to do this- combine both their bodies, and somehow, combing with Edward, Bella's transformation had happened.

But this monster had a lot to it apparently, and this was why Aro had wanted both Edward and Bella to join them so long ago, because their powers were more extensive than they knew about, especially Bella's.

Aro hadn't told the me alternative route though, which Rose had explained.

Bella's mind was powerful, and just as I could see the future, when turned, Rose had told me that Bella could see the past and actually transport herself there.

Bella, only a human, was different from most people. Her senses were enhanced and her body was able to do what most people couldn't- such as smell blood.

Her body told her when something was happening, and she was able to fight it, mentally. And it was this force that she had that could push back Newton's Laws of Physics or whatever. _She _would have to do this. And she'd have to agree to it too.

And coming here, in front of them, I was supposed to have a vision of their future. I was supposed to find something horrific and horrible that would happen to them so I could convince them to turn back this time and go back before this all started.

And so I stepped out, into the light from my secluded corner.

They saw me at once, the monster's gaze turning towards me.

_Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now_

"Hello Alice," it said, it's voice both crisp and soft, innocent.

It scared me.

"We need to make a deal," I said, cutting the small talk off before it started.

"Like what?" it asked.

"I need you to do something Bella," I began, "and I need you to do it fast. Now, as you know, I can see the future. And well, you guys aren't _there _anymore. Something happens. I don't know the specifics, but I do know that part. And you Bella, getting together with Edward made you a vampire- what you always wanted to be. It gave you powers. And well, one of them is to turn back time."

"What do you mean Alice?" the thing asked, confused.

"For some reason you guys aren't there anymore- and this happens soon. And I want to help you fix it. It's something to do with Victoria," I lied, "I think she brings you down because the job Rose had her do is done, and that's as far as their agreement went. She might not want the Volturi to find out about her power or something, but you guys aren't there. And she knows how to do it. So, my proposal, since I don't want to lose the two of you," I begged, still lying, "go back to the when you were still driving to Vancouver, and as soon as you're transformed, kill her."

I paused, waiting for them to digest my rant.

"I'll be there, and I'll tell you because your memories won't remain intact."

"What about yours, why will yours?" they asked me.

"Because my powers allow me to retain my memory just like Pheobe's did in Charmed. Haven't you seen that episode Bella?"

It nodded.

"So," it asked me, "how do I do it, how do I turn back time?"

"Imagine the place," I started, "right when you were driving here and were on the way. Before any of this began. Remember everything you were thinking of, everything that was happening, all the stress and emotion or whatever you were experiencing. It will take you back."

"_And from here," Rose had said, "you have to get rid of Victoria before she gets rid of you, or you'll be the gonner. Victoria will know that you know, and that you purposely set this up this way. Take her out before she takes you."_

"_Why are you helping me?" I had asked._

"_Emmett wants to leave me," she explained. "I can't lose Emmett, and you've already started to leave me. I can't lose you either."_

"_Thank you Rosy," I had told her, and left._

* * *

About an hour after departing from Bellevue, we reached Vancouver. I was pretty excited too, since I hadn't really come here before. 

"The second highest standard place of living, you know," Edward turned to tell me. And well, I knew I shouldn't be excited because we were coming here for a pretty not-all-that-exciting-reason, but still, VANCOUVER!

I was going to come here in like three years anyway, and go to the Winter Olympics.

"What's number one?" I turned to face him, smiling and curious.

"I don't know," he wrinkled his nose, 'I think I forgot."

"_You _forgot?" I exclaimed, shocked. "My gosh Edward, and I thought I fell in love with a smart guy."

"Gold-digger," he snickered.

"You know and I still have you," I replied, "you've got to admit that I'm pretty good."

"Can't argue with that," he shook his head as I laughed.

"Where do we go after this?" he asked, as we reached Washington Road.

"I don't know actually," I said. "I don't recall Victoria saying anything."

"It's dark," he pointed out.

"I'm not blind," I scoffed, insulted at that comment. I wasn't that stupid for him to have to point it out to me.

Before I could make anything of it though, he commented, "And I think I see a figure under the 'Welcome to Canada' sign."

"Pull over," I told him, when he already had.

When I tried to get out of the car, he stopped me and got out himself.

"What if I get carjacked though?" I asked him, curious. "We all know how helpless I am."

"Like I can't beat a car," he snickered.

Stupid male ego, I thought, deciding to just shut up.

"Is your name Bella?" a boy around my age asked, facing me and standing by the pole.

Edward decided to taunt him though, asking him if it bothered him if it was.

"A woman named Victoria told me to tell you to go to the third building on your left from here. Next to fifth-third bank, she told me to tell you," the boy finished.

"Bye Judie," Edward said, leaving the boy speechless.

And five minutes later, Edward and I were in the building. I surged forward too, surprised to hear Jacob's voice.

"Bella," his strangled voice called, "Bella- I do, I do!" he giddied. Ohmigosh, I remembered. I had asked him to marry me, and this is what had kept him going.

"Hey Jacob," I gulped guiltily, turning his way. "Are you-"

And then I heard a large clash.

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Turning my head, I saw it was Alice. And before I could let out a scream, more, or really even blink, I felt someone grab me from the behind forcefully, leaving Jacob behind.

For a second, I thought it surely to be one of Victoria's accomplices, because that grip had just broken my wrist. And it was all of a sudden too, as soon as Alice had arrived.

I didn't know what was happening.

About two minutes later, I turned behind me, that body pushing me on the ground. Hard.

_Edward. _

_Something was happening._

* * *

**Note: REVIEW YOU GUYS!!**

**SERIOUSLY, the monster thing is GONE now- !!**


	16. I can't Damn You

* * *

Reviewers from last time: Grown & Sexy, NotMixedEqually, PinkJSAngel, and bkwm16

* * *

* * *

Slowly, I was watching the scene unfurl in front of me, Victoria moments away from combining Edward and Bella- my thoughts reaching Edward in time, him grabbing Bella and making a run for it because he had realized what was about to happen, leaving me with Jacob and Victoria.

I didn't really know what to do at this point, whether to take Jacob, and run- risking what would have happened to Bella and Edward, maybe happening to me.

I could have just fought Victoria right here as well, I knew, and hoped to just get everything over with. But deciding to take the smart route out, I just left, before she could do anything, leaving a confused and hurt Jacob behind me.

I had decided just to alert his tribe later, it wasn't my problem in the first place to worry about him. He had his own kind, and my kind had our own as well.

He couldn't get in the middle of it.

Of course, at this time, I hadn't realized that he'd do something more than _just _that.

* * *

"Let me go, let me go," I tried to yell, Edward's hand covering my mouth to shush it.

We were there to get Jacob, _only _Jacob- instead, we didn't get Jacob, but I developed a migraine instead.

"What the hell is your problem?" I kept trying to shout, since the second he had seen Victoria- he had left. What was the deal with this?

"Just _shut up!" _he kept trying to tell me, running farther and farther away from the area. "Alice can tell you later. Ask her."

"No," I tried to demand, the wind making it hard for the words to form from my mouth, "_you _explain it to me, _you're _the one that left."

"Right now's not that good of a time Bella," he tried to say, "as to say I'm trying to run, Bella."

"Fine," I sniffed, and decided to pester him later.

* * *

"I don't see why it's necessary to stay in a _hotel," _I continued to complain. "Why the hell are we here, and why the hell aren't you explaining the rest?"

"I don't _know, Bella,"_ he tried saying again.

But if he had known to run, then what had told him that??

"Alice will be here soon," he kept trying to say, "and then she can explain the whole story. She just told me it was something bad, and I had to leave before something irreversible happened. So I left," he finished.

"Whatever," I sighed, flipping my hand. "So why did you choose a _motel _of all the places where we could go?"

"Cause it's hard to track someone down in a motel usually," he told me. "Hotels usually ask for identification, and it's a lot more likely that she'll be able to find us in one of those, verse a motel- especially this type of motel. Besides, this should all be over soon anyway. Jasper and Emmet are hunting her down right now, with Rosalie and Esme trying to track her electronically."

"I'm _bored_ Edward," I whined. "And don't tell me to go sleep again, because I am _not _tired."

"Then what do you want to do?" he asked, slowly crouching towards me. "Your heart rates getting faster, Bella," he whispered. "You know I can hear it."

"N-no," I stuttered, trying to keep calm and back away. He was freaking me out now.

"Just relax," he laughed, kissing me playfully on the cheek. "What did you think I was going to do?"

"Nothing," I scoffed, and backed away even further, getting into the bed, and burrying my head under the pillow, not wanting to say anything.

"Tell me," he whispered into my ear, suddenly right beside me, under the covers.

"I'm going to sleep," I tried to murmur, pretending I was fading away.

"Liar," he whispered, and started started tickling me.

"_Stop_," I giggled, trying to pry his hands away. Laughing, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Six Hours Later**

" _I'm going again," he whispered, standing at my bedside. "You'll remember this later," he said. "You're older than me, Bella- I can't stay with you. Already 20 years old, while I'm still a teenager."_

_And I still wasn't changed. Graduation had already happened. Obviously, he hadn't kept his promise._

"_You were just something to play with Bella," he laughed, his hand tracing my cheek. " I never cared about you."_

"_Such a stupid thing you are," he was laughing. "Such a stupid thing..."_

"_Get up...Get up..."_

Gasping, I got up from that ever recurring nightmare. This Victoria thing had ruined everything.

"Get up, get up," I heard once again. I didn't think it was coming from the dream anymore.

"What?" I murmured

"What do you want for breakfast?" he started laughing. I didn't want to know why. "I bought waffles, syrup, cereal- Fruit loops anyway, and utensils. What do you want?"

"How about you?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Funny, I don't eat," he smiled tightly.

"Ha ha," I said. "Edward," I started, "what about changing me? You said you would after graduation, and it's after graduation. And if not now, then when. If not you, then who. And I forgot the third part of that trilogy thing, but seriously- I'm not kidding!"

"Breathe," he said, raising his eyebrows to look amused. "But I suppose you're right, since I did promise. But I promised after we would get _married. _Carlisle promised after graduation. I-"

"I want _you _to freaking change me Edward, right now!" I shrieked, angry and upset.

"I-" he had begun, but was cut short when the door swung open, and Alice stepped in.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I was with Rosalie. But here- I'll tell you everything."

And she began to tell us the story.

"So this was all Rosalie's doing then?" I asked, after Alice finally finished. "But Rosalie was the one who helped me when Edward had left again, and she was the one who had helped me with Jacob and everything. Why would she do that?"

"I already explained that Bella," Alice sighed. "She wanted to be human so badly, she'd do anything. But Victoria broke the deal, really bad, according to Rose when I explained it to her."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, facing Alice.

"Well," she sighed, "it's best if you get changed right away. Rosalie said that this would stop any type of transformation. I'll change you, cause dumbwad here refuses, if you want. But you have to be changed right away, like right now away."

"Will you change me?" I asked, looking up to him, after so long.

Getting up from the bed, he turned his head away and went to the window. "She's here," he said, after a while, looking out.

"Will you change me?" I repeated, looking up to him, once more.

"I..."he began to stutter..."I can't damn you," he whispered, "like I damned myself."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**This is your present because ECLIPSE IS OUT!!**


	17. The Past Forever

**Memo: Eek- like two months, I know!!**

* * *

**Reviewers: bkwm16

* * *

****What happened: So remember how Edward and Bella were turned into some type of monster? Alice had made a deal with the Volturi to kill Edward and Bella, and so they turned back time and all, but Alice left them alive. Now Edward and Bella are back to their normal bodies, and Bella has to be changed before Victoria strikes again.**

**Bella's View**

* * *

"Damn yourself," I snickered, turning my head away from his direction in disgust. "Do whatever you want Alice, I know that _he _doesn't have the guts to do anything." 

She sighed, stepping forward, her golden eyes beginning to turn black. I realized I was happy that they had just come back from hunting recently.

"I don't care," she began, "if Edward wants me to do it or not" (he was growling at her) "because if you're not changed _now _Bella, you have no idea how many gruesome things can happen to you. Rosalie didn't tell me what else Victoria could do, but she did tell me that Victoria's powers far outstretched what we could imagine, and what she used on you- combination, transferance, whatever that was, that's the center of what her powers revolve around. James didn't have her for _only _some type of companionship, she was one of the most useful beings he had met!"

"And what if I think there's another alternative?" Edward interrupted. 'We could run, how would she catch us then? Bella doesn't have to be turned necessarily, if we're over a hundred miles away and Victoria is still here, how can she impact us from there? How can she-"

"It's not _Bella," _Alice started again, "it's _you _that she can impact. She put _you _with Bella, not the other way around. She can't harm Bella because once again, she does things mentally, but in the last occasion, Edward, _you _were put against Bella physically, which Bella has no control over." Alice suddenly started laughing, aware at how I was lost.

"Oh, it's not _that _difficult to follow Bella," she shook her head, calm again, "she can only put someone else against you. You don't know how to fight it, and there's not a chance you'll learn how to anytime soon, especially if no one knows it besides Victoria herself. And I really doubt she'd have told anyone how to do it anyway."

"Then will you change me?" I looked up to see Edward once more. "Will you seriously change me?"

He just stared at me blankly then, for a couple of seconds, and then started nodding his head. But he was looking to Alice now, "Would it work?" he asked her. 'Are you able to do it?"

I didn't know what they were talking about.

The conversation had suddenly diverted.

And she was concentrating, really, really hard. And I anxiously glanced at the watch down on my arm, the pink arrow pointing closer and closer to the seven.

I knew Victoria was going to strike soon, very, very soon.

Edward said that she was here over five minutes ago. Victoria's already _had _five minutes to attack him and she hasn't, meaning that she would soon.

She hadn't followed us just to do nothing.

They needed backup, I knew, and as much as I was against putting any of the other Cullens in danger, I knew that Victoria didn't stand much of a chance against so many of them.

She could be throttled then, and none of them would be hurt...

Shaking my head, I felt repulsed by my former idea- there was not a CHANCE I'd let that happen. Victoria couldn't taking all of them down of course, but she would probably be able to take down around two. And the Cullens also put too much trust in their abilities, they'd only send one person, and when that person was defeated- they'd send another- or maybe two this time, and then they'd die...

And slowly, I could see them disappearing one by one.

I sighed, confused and not knowing what to do.

I didn't even know why Edward wasn't changing me. I didn't know what his problem was, and I didn't even want to think about his masochistic ego getting him killed right now.

The clock struck seven, and I suddenly became aware that neither Edward nor Alice had said anything for a bit, but were looking at each other very intensely. Or talking to each other, and I didn't even notice- but nonetheless, they didn't want me to know.

"What are you planning?" I asked, facing Alice because I wasn't terribly happy at Edward right now. "What don't you want me to know?"

"If we didn't want you to know it, Bella," Edward muttered, still intensely staring at Alice, "then we wouldn't let you know. Alice believes she might be able to bring back time once again, but she's not sure, and so we're going through the choices we have right now."

"And we barely have any time left..." I snickered, turning my head around to glare at him, and pointing at my watch. 'She hasn't struck in too long, and even Alice knows- which means you must know- that she's about to strike soon. There has to be some way to get rid of her anyway, because she'll just keep coming back. Think of that."

And I was left once more, the two of them exchanging secret conversations for a few minutes, finally with Edward nodding. "Bella's right," he told Alice, "that's our only choice."

"What is?" she asked, just as confused as I was- well, I was a lot more confused than she was, since she'd obviously been part of their secret dialog, but the gist was still the same.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly remembering all his stupid ideas.

"I'll-I'll change you, Bella," he mustered after a few moments, "and then Alice and I'll get rid of Victoria while you're changing. She's still outside, waiting for us. Rosalie doesn't know any more of what she can do, but obviously, it's something unpleasant. Taking you out of harm's way will change things though for our benefit, because she won't be expecting that."

I pinched myself, trying to wake up.

What was he saying?

"I'll change you," Edward said once more, slurring out his words. "If that's what you want, although you have to promise to marry me as soon as Victoria's gone, just changing the terms of our agreement around, but there nevertheless."

"Okay," I chirped, happy at this idea. Even though the marriage was happening far too early in my opinion, and I didn't really want to hear Renee's lectures when I wouldn't be able to probably control myself from wanting to kill her...I still liked this idea a lot.

Confusing still though, just a bit, since I didn't know whether I wanted Victoria to be dead now- since then I'd just end up agreeing to Edward's stupid terms, or want Victoria to be killed a lot later- which would probably lead to a lot more trouble, but a longer time until that marriage thing would happen...

Edward would make me stick to his agreement, no matter what. I knew that part, so an alternative to that was out of question.

And Victoria was still waiting outside.

And Alice had begun fumbling with her fingers, etching drawings into the air.

And Edward was staring at me awkwardly, as in a boy forced to look at the girl that just broke up with him.

And me, I wasn't doing anything, so I didn't know what the fuss was.

I sighed then, bored. Nothing was happening...

* * *

"_Third time someone leaves Edward," she said. "The girl dies." I had no idea what she was talking about…but I didn't ask._

"_You're willing to forgive me?" I asked. My eyes were getting blurry._

"_With all my heart," she vowed._

"_Really?" I pressed. "What if it doesn't work out?"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'll at least be with you for some point of time. Just promise me you won't leave me again Edward."_

"_I promise."_

_And promise I did. She could explain things to me later on why she had done what she did. And me the same as well. Perhaps this would work out after all. Despite my self, I grinned happily and looked forward towards the future._

_Our future._

"_Here's your ring then," I said, taking her hand and sliding a ring down her finger. It had been in my pocket._

"_Thank you," she sighed. And then leaned forward to kiss me._

_This could be a happily ever after…forever._

I suppose my memory didn't work as Bella's did, with her being human and all.

There was something wrong with this picture now, an urgency, an intensity that hadn't been there before- and perhaps Alice, now standing near the doorway, had caused it.

Whatever it was, it wasn't right.

Alice had been able to bring back time once more, and to this spot, where Bella and I first actually thought of the happily ever after...

this is where Alice brought us back to.

Because this apparently was where Bella had to be changed, before all else broke apart.

This was where Victoria had to be killed.

And now, sitting at a table, with a clueless Bella in front of me, a restaurant full of innocent witnesses, I leaned forward and pecked Bella on the neck...

And it took a while for it to register to her, since she didn't know what had just happened. She was clueless to the bringing back of time again.

That was the first time I heard her scream.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the last.

* * *

**Alice's View**

I watched Edward's chair slide back, the table crack under his grip from astonishment...he had just bit her.

His attention, focused only on her, shook as he tried to think out the consequences of his action. He still didn't understand why only I could see what was happening to the two of them, how the rest of the restaurant was able to carry out what they wanted, but only I could see them, only I could hear them, watch them...

To the average person, their life carried on as it was supposed to, had the past not been changed. This was the secret to the Volturi's success over the years, I had figured out.

Bella had to be changed at _this _precise spot because _here _was where she wanted to spend out a forever, more than anything, here was where she wanted her life to end.

So here was where Edward and I had decided to bring her, and to others, they carried on just as they had before, an old man watching enviously at them as they walked towards the car...

He didn't see that Edward carried her.

A woman sighing at Edward, thinking of her own lover once long ago...

She didn't see the broken trot he was in.

And even the ten-year-old girl watching at the sides, and wanting to meet her own prince charming-

she didn't see the Prince Charming's teeth pushed back and snarling...

* * *

**What happened: Boring life...boring life...Victoria's standing outside where Edward and Bella are, Edward and Alice are talking to each other- not telling Bella- but they decide to bring themselves back in time to where Bella first wanted to spend out her forever at- truly wanted to. And Edward bites her here, though because they came back in time, only Alice can see them because she made the time switch, and Edward knows whats happening, because he planned it with her. **

**Confusing, I know.**

**I'll explain if you don't understand again, REVIEW THOUGH!!**

**Note: it's moving fast since this story is going to end soon!**


End file.
